Capharnaüm
by Dydy-Ramen
Summary: Derek se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver là. Comment avait-il pu finir avec neuf enfants sur les bras. Peter, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd et Erica le regardaient, yeux grands ouverts et dents bien sorties, tout en essayant de cacher le bordel qu'ils avaient mis dans le salon. Vraiment, pourquoi lui? Rating T au cas où, possibilité de Steter!
1. Prologue (by Skayt)

Hey! Me voici me voilà, toute nouvelle sur le fandom de Teen Wolf : Capharnaüm

Tout d'abord, je précise que j'en suis à la fin de la saison 2, donc je ne saurais pas vous dire à quel moment ce passe cette fiction! (Mais crétine que je suis, l'appel de la fiction est plus important et je me suis faite spoilée. Bruh)

CONCERNANT CE PROLOGUE!

 _ **(A LIRE ABSOLUMENT!)**_

Je ne possède pas ce prologue. Disons que j'avais eu une idée de fiction, je parle avec un auteur (nommé plus bas, patienteeeez :D) et je lui ai dit ''ah mais tiens j'ai pensé à cette histoire et je me suis dit pourquoi tu ne l'écrirais pas? Si ça te tente bien sûr'' et au final, de fil en aiguille j'ai accepté de l'écrire (arroseur arrosé) et j'ai pondu 4 lignes en résumé.

Et ces 4 lignes sont (sous la main de ce fantastique auteur) devenues un prologue. Qui m'a beaucoup inspiré pour la suite (ou pas mais bon. Au moins je trouve quelques idééées)

Donc je vous prie, mesdames (messieurs?) de remercier l'adorable auteur qui m'a rendue dingue du Steter, fanatique des cookies, (et puis _**si ça tombe**_ elle aime pas ceux au chocolat. Sacrilège)

 _ **SKAYT**_

Donc, veuillez faire un tour sur son profil, elle est en quelque sorte devenue ma bêta (mais pour les idées xD Donc pas vraiment une bêta) et a accepté que je publie son prologue pour lancer ma fiction. Merci énormément, coeur coeur si tu passes par là (bien sur que tu passes)

donc n'oubliez pas, c'est à _ **SKAYT**_ qu'est le prologue! (Je sais je me répète, c'est juste pour que tout le monde voit bien XD)

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est à Jeff Davis, le **PROLOGUE** est à **SKAYT**

Enjoy :D

* * *

Derek se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver là.

Pas comment il avait pu en arriver là "arriver jusqu'ici".  
Non, non. Pas ça.  
Il savait comment il s'y était pris pour arriver jusque là.  
Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : il avait emprunté les escaliers (ouais, non, pour une fois, il avait préféré ne pas passer par la fenêtre, allez comprendre).

Derek se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver là.  
Dans ce bourbier bien profond.  
Dans cet enfer tout personnel.

Peut-être était-il mort sans qu'il le sache.  
Peut-être avait-il été tué par son oncle pendant son sommeil ?  
Peut-être que Stiles l'avait assassiné à coup de blabla interminable.  
Peut-être qu'Allison était arrivée derrière lui, fourbe comme une Argent, et l'avait tué avant qu'il ne sente sa présence.

Peut-être...  
Oui. Peut-être. Il n'en savait rien.  
Voulait-il savoir ?  
Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Si.  
Il voulait savoir.  
Il voulait comprendre.  
Comment diable s'y était-il pris pour en arriver là ?  
Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareille sentence sitôt arrivé en Enfer ?  
Il n'avait même pas le droit à quelques décennies de tortues de la part de quelques démons expérimentés ?  
Non ?  
Même pas ?  
On le faisait directement passer au niveau supérieur ?  
Bon.  
Soit.

\- C'est une blague ?

Oui.  
Derek avait de l'espoir.  
Peut-être qu'une force spirituelle supérieure (ou juste un crétin d'abruti pas drôle) allait lui répondre, avec un peu de chance.

Ce qu'il était bête !  
Comme s'il pouvait en avoir, de la chance !  
La chance fuyait les Hale aussi sûrement qu'une souris fuit un chat.  
Sauf dans Tom et Jerry mais ce n'est qu'un dessin animé donc... on s'en fiche.

Comment Derek en était-il arrivé là, déjà ?  
Ah ! Oui ! C'était la question qu'il se posait depuis tout à l'heure sans jamais trouver la réponse.

\- Dites-moi que c'en est une.

Le loup-garou était un peu suppliant.  
Un peu plus qu'un peu.  
Beaucoup suppliant.  
Carrément, ouais !

Il fallait dire, aussi, que Derek n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de comment il avait pu finir avec neuf enfants sur les bras.  
Peter. Stiles. Scott. Allison. Lydia. Jackson. Isaac. Boyd. Erica.  
C'était même pas les enfants les plus calmes du monde !  
Bah non !  
Trop fastoche !

Les neuf petits monstres le regardaient, yeux grands ouverts et dents bien sorties.  
Ils essayaient de cacher le bordel qu'ils avaient mis dans le salon à la base très peu meublé.  
Comment avaient-ils pu mettre un tel capharnaüm ? Ca aussi, ça échappait totalement à Derek.

Nom de dieu... comment allait-il s'en sortir avec ces neuf morveux ?

Donc voilà, le prologue de Miss Skayt. Le lien de son profil ! :3 (ajoutez www . fanfiction . net devant, sans les espaces. M'enfin vous savez déjà)

u/5487376/


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Me voici donc avec le premier chapitre, très court je sais, de Capharnaüm. J'espère que cela vous plaira (et que ce sera à la hauteur du prologue c: ).

Précision : cette fiction n'est pas du tout à prendre au sérieux. Je pense que ce sera surtout de la rigolade, peut être un peu d'amour et d'action mais rien de bien fantastique.

... En fait je ne tiens jamais mes promesses. Donc oubliez. C'est aussi pour ça que vous n'aurez pas de délai C:

Donc voilà, donnez moi votre avis en review!

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est à James Davis

Rating : T (par prudence)

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

 _ **Flavy**_ : Merci de la part de Skayt ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1

Derek parcourut le salon des yeux. Haut, bas, gauche droite. Et en diagonales. Important les diagonales. Donc, il parcourait le salon des yeux. Salon qui ne l'était que de nom. Le canapé était renversé, les coussins éventrés… Plus jamais il n'achèterait de coussins. Peu importe la bouille d'ange qu'Isaac ferait.

Minute papillon.

Isaac adolescent avait déjà une gueule d'ange. Isaac enfant ce serait quoi ? Le petit Jésus ?

Bon Dieu de Satan. Il était mort.

Enterré. Et lui n'avait pas la faculté de Peter à ressusciter.

Il était cuit. Comme un rôti d'agneau.

Ce qui était totalement idiot, sachant qu'il était un loup.

Mais bon. Revenons à notre mouton.

S'il réfléchissait bien… Oui il réfléchissait. De temps en temps. Mais bon, là n'est pas la question.

S'il réfléchissait bien, tous les morveux seraient pires que d'habitude.

Ou alors seraient-ils comme quand ils étaient gosses ?

Comment étaient-ils quand ils étaient gosses ?

Est-ce qu'ils mangeaient de la confiture ?

Voilà qu'il devenait comme Stiles. Bon sang Stiles… Il l'avait déjà oublié celui-là. Un moulin à paroles ado. Et, comme c'est bien connu, les enfants sont des moulins à paroles. 2+2 =4, Stiles serait pire.

Lydia serait une petite princesse, et Jackson son prince.

Les affinités sont-elles telles quelles ?

A voir les deux membres royaux, (Lydia et Jackson, suivez bon sang !) collés l'un contre l'autre comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, oui. Hors de question qu'il les laisse se bécoter non mais ! Il passerait pour le grognon –pour ne pas changer- mais bordel ce sont des gosses !

Evaluons la situation. Comme un aigle royal, volant parmi les plaines et guettant sa proie. Ou comme un père forcé, obligé de surveiller neuf fruits du démon. Ouais, plutôt comme ça.

Donc le canapé renversé, les coussins en opération de chirurgie plastique, des plumes partout, la table avec un pied en moins…

Et après ça se plaignait qu'il n'y ait pas de mobilier ! S'il finit dans cet état, mieux vaudrait vivre dans une grotte. C'est décidé, plus de meubles.

Bon. On se concentre. Donc. Les deux royaux côtes à côtes (ou plutôt un peu comme des siamois), Allison et Scott se tenant la main, l'autre derrière leur dos, Erica se servant de Boyd comme d'un cheval, et Isaac, Peter et Stiles assis en cercle, la tête tournée vers lui, interrompant leur construction de Kapla.

De Kapla ? Bon sang mais où avaient-ils eu du Kapla ?

Il ouvrit sa bouche, dans le but de pousser une gueulante (sait-on jamais, ça pourrait lui permettre de savoir ce qu'il se passait ici), mais pour les monstres, cela sonna comme un signal.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch –oui, il avait quand même quelques références, merci bien- ses jambes étaient encerclées par les morveux, le rendant incapable de faire le moindre pas. Pas qu'il ait voulu avancer non plus.

Le pire, pour l'instant, il en était certain, était à venir. Et Ô comme il aurait voulu avoir tort.

-On mange quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?! Dis, dis, dis, on mange quoiiii ? S'étaient exclamés, en chœur s'il vous plait, les enfants.

Dignes d'une chorale. Fantastique.

Derek se frotta la nuque, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il dit alors la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. Plus. Jamais.

-Choisissez.

Et vlan ! Finit le silence ! Les gamins s'étaient mis à débattre, avec les mains bien sûr, sinon c'est pas drôle, sur le dîner.

Tout y était passé : chinois, indien, burgers, potatoes, pizzas, donuts, salade, italien, français, poutine…

Et ils s'étaient arrêtés sur ?

Pizzas. Bien sûr. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu deviner ? Et ils voulaient plus que pizzas ! Ils voulaient pizzas devant un film !

Fantasmagorique. Derek Hale n'avait pas de téléviseur voyons. Pour qui le prenez-vous ?

En revanche, son ongle avait un ordinateur. Et un vidéoprojecteur –allez savoir pourquoi-, ce qui pourrait lui servir.

-Bon tout le monde sur le front, soldats. Stiles et Peter vous branchez l'ordi et le truc là. Erica, Boyd et Isaac vous remettez le canapé et la table en place. Placez des livres sous le pied manquant. Lydia et Allison, vous me ramassez toutes ces plumes et vous les remettez dans les coussins et Scott et Jackson vous me descendez les matelas gonflables. Et que ça saute !

Etonnés ? Il ne faut pas. Derek a une petite sœur non mais, ne l'oubliez pas. Il commanda donc des pizzas, avec boissons bien sûr, et regarda les gosses s'affairer pendant qu'il flânait.

Oui, il exploitait des gosses. Un problème ?

Et bien sûr, comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il avait fallu qu'en plus du bruit incessant que la bouche de Stiles produisait en continu, Isaac dérape et fasse tomber le château fort qu'ils avaient presque fini. Et qui faisait leur taille. Soit environ 1m20 de haut.

Saint le Seigneur. Priez pour votre brebis égarée.

… Ou pas.

Bordel, comment allait-il survivre ?

* * *

*Tousse* j'avais dit que c'était court...

Donc voilà, comme dit plus haut, laissez votre avis por favor ! Et si vous avez envie de voir les personnages (enfants pour tous sauf Derek, bien sûr) dans une situation particulière, n'hésitez pas c:

Bisous,

Dydy-Ramen


	3. Chapter 2

Mesdames et messieurs, je suis de retour. Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Hehehehe

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est à James Davis

Rating : T (par prudence)

Je m'excuse d'avance de la longueur de ce chapitre -j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire long...-, je voulais mettre le passage ** **** au chapitre suivant (bah oui, je spoil pas moi ).

Je n'ai pas de beta correctrice (juste une beta-idée (oui j'invente, j'innooove! je PROGRESSE) contre son gré (saurez vous deviner?) ), n'hésitez pas si vous voyez quelque chose qui vous déplaît quelque part! Ou si vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche avec le style d'écriture. Ou si vous n'avez pas aimé quelque chose dans le chapitre. Dites moi TOUUUUT.

Enjoy your reading~ (no i don't parler anglish véri wèle)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Pourquoi lui ?

D'ordinaire, Derek ne se plaignait pas. Non, Derek était fort, Dérek était puissant ! Derek pouvait tout supporter !

Mais là… C'était trop pour lui. Vous savez, au fond il a des épaules frêles hein le petit Garou-garou. Et c'est pour ça qu'en moins de 2h, il s'était posé la même question une cinquantaine de fois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal dans sa vie ?

C'est vrai, mis à part être grognon, tortionnaire et sans cœur, Derek était sympa. Au fond. Très au fond. Aussi profond qu'un puit, m'voyez ?

Toujours est-il que Derek était maintenant allongé sur un matelas gonflable, quatre morveux d'un côté et cinq de l'autre. Comprenez Scott et Allison collés à côté de Lydia et Jackson (dans la même position, sinon c'est pas drôle) et Isaac allongé à sa droite, avec Peter et Stiles qui complotaient et Erica et Boyd qui se câlinaient.

Ouai, à huit ans. Où va la jeunesse ?

Les trois couples –ou futur couples, voyez comme vous le voulez-, Derek les surveillait chacun du coin de l'œil. Isaac prenait sa parole pour évangile et Stiles et Peter étaient plutôt obéissants quand ils étaient jeunes. Plutôt…

Isaac se tortilla un peu, allez viens on fait l'asticot, sur le matelas pour prendre une part de pizza Margarita. Non, il n'aimait pas les champignons, oui il savait que du coup y'avait que des lardons et de la sauce tomate et il vous envoyait cordialement manger vos cookies ailleurs.

Avouez, vous aimez les cookies.

Le film qu'ils avaient choisi était –Bon dieu il allait vraiment dire ça- triste. Voilà.

Comment regarder Spirit, l'étalon des plaines, sans pleurer ?

Vous vous souvenez du passage où il est emmené dans le train ?

Bah c'est précisément celui-ci qui passait. Maintenant.

Ses oreilles se retrouvaient maltraitées. Martyrisées. Fondons une association pour la préservation des oreilles de Derek. Une des rares parties de son corps qui ne fait pas penser à un lapin. On ne va pas se mentir hein.

Donc, ses oreilles. Entre les pleurs de Lydia, Isaac, Stiles, Scott et Peter… La voix du chanteur –que Derek ne supportait pas- et les bruits de mastication/ mouchages…. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Comme tout le monde aurait pu le penser –en même temps l'inverse aurait été bizarre, Jackson consolait Lydia, Allison se chargeait de Scott et Erica et Boyd s'en fichaient complètement. Du cheval, ils en mangeaient. (Findus !)

Derek avisa les cartons vides de pizzas, la bouteille de soda dégoulinante et les verres couchés sur le sol, et se leva, entraînant Isaac avec lui.

-Où c'est qu'on va ? demanda le petit frisé

Il ressemblait vraiment plus à un mouton, du haut de son mètre 25. Ses cheveux étaient plus épais et indisciplinés. Un vrai bout de pomme.

Il ramassa les cartons vides, bouchant la vue à quelques-uns et se récoltant des cris, et demanda à Isaac –du regard, évidemment-, de ramasser les verres et la bouteille. Il se rendit à la cuisine, suivi d'un petit mouton trottinant, et rangea un peu le tout.

-Pourquoi je devais venir ? dit le petiot en reniflant

-Parce que tu pleurais devant le film.

-Mais les autres aussi ils pleuraient !

-Oui mais c'est moi qui te consolait.

-Mais…

-Isaac, tais toi et prends une glace.

Parce que oui, en plus des pizzas, les monstres voulaient de la glace.

Isaac se choisit donc un parfum –chocolat et amande, le préféré de Derek quand il en mangeait encore (parce que non, Derek Hale ne mangeait plus de glace. Soyons sérieux deux minutes enfin). Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le remarquer – depuis quand remarquait-il tout et n'importe quoi ? Rien ne va plus au Pôle Nord-.

Les deux garçons retournèrent au salon, se réinstallant, puis Erica bailla.

Tout le monde sait que les bâillements sont contagieux (oui, j'ai baillé en écrivant ça).

Boyd bailla. Isaac aussi. Puis Peter, Stiles, Scott et Allison et enfin le couple royal.

Lydia bailla avec le petit doigt levé.

Bon sang de bonsoir.

Derek prit donc l'initiative d'arrêter le film, recevant peu –voire aucune- de protestations.

-Bon les enfants, il est temps d'aller au lit. Déclara-t-il

-Mais Dede',fit Allison, on se douche pas ?

Oh misère. Voilà qu'il était cuit à la broche.

Oui, il avait eu une petite sœur. Oui, il savait plus ou moins gérer des enfants. Non, il ne savait pas leur faire prendre un bain. QU'allait-t-il devenir à la fin de cette histoire ? Baby-sitter ? Père de famille ? *

-Vous n'avez pas d'habits.

-On peut mettre les tiens ! Proposa Scott.

Qui d'autre pourrait, après tout, être aussi joyeux qu'un luron à 22 heures ?

Stiles exclu, il en va de soi.

Derek soupira. Il était bien obligé d'aller piocher dans les armoires de cette maison, à savoir celle d'Isaac, de son oncle et la sienne. Ce qui signifierait que demain, samedi donc, journée shopping. Adieu son compte en banque. Sa carte allait littéralement flamber –n'oublions pas qu'il avait Lydia et Jackson à habiller … Et son oncle -, il n'aurait plus un sou.

Il allait faire une crise de nerf. Et pleurer. Faire une crise de nerf en pleurant. Ca sonnait bien.

Pendant ses élucubrations, les enfants avaient décidé d'un tour pour la douche. Par deux ça va plus vite, avait chantonné Stiles. Ainsi, les filles se mirent ensemble –toujours des exceptions, toujours-, et les paires furent composées. Boyd et Jackson, Isaac et Peter, Stiles et Scott. Et les filles passaient en premier, laissant aux garçons la joie de s'amuser sans elles.

Le brun fut donc obligé –contre son gré, il peut le jurer !- d'accompagner les filles à la salle de bain.

''On n'a que 8 ans tu sais, on ne peut pas être sans surveillance''

Ravale ton sourire Erica, le mensonge passera mieux la prochaine fois.

* * *

Quand je dis court, c'est court. Gomeneeeee

Sauriez vous retrouver la référence à l'étoile? Indice : c'est un Sterek, et la référence est sur les deux questions nominatives c:

En espérant être à la hauteur de vos attentes (ça transpire la confiance en soi ici, dis donc)

Bisous bisous,

Dydy-Ramen


	4. Chapter 3

Hello, bonjour/bonsoir à tous et à tous. Pour vous les français c'est bonsoir mais les québécois c'est bonjour et -bref-

Donc voilà, j'ai un peu tardé pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, je le reconnais, je l'avoue, JE PLAIDE COUPABLE.

Mais bon.

Donc, Bon bah... Merci beauuucouuup aux nouveaux/nouvelles followers, à vous tous qui avez mis Capharnaüm en favorites ça me fait juste trop plaisir \\(,\\)

Et merci à Skayt qui fait office de bêta-correctrice-lectrice-boite-à-idées.

Si vous n'avez pas encore lu ses fictions, faites un tour sur son profil -ça vaut le couuuup-

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est à James Davis

Rating: T parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Toujours être prudent, mvoyez

Enjoy your reading~

* * *

Chapitre 3

Stiles s'ennuyait. Mais vraiment. Les filles étaient à la douche depuis un moment, avec Derek bien sûr, Isaac avait mangé une glace –d'ailleurs il lui restait du chocolat sur la joue, mais Stiles ne lui dirait pas, c'était plus marrant comme ça-, et les autres, sauf Peter, avaient disparu. Pouf, envolés ! C'est comme s'ils avaient transplané.

Théoriquement, ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner. Et pourquoi pas d'ailleurs ? S'il y avait des loups-garous, des banshees, des kanimas et toute la tribu, pourquoi pas des sorciers ?

Vous pensez qu'ils prennent des apprentis ? Ce serait cool si Stiles devenait un sorcier. Il pourrait faire pousser des furoncles sur le visage des gens méchants avec lui. Et il pourrait avoir tous les jouets qu'il voulait !

Imaginez un peu, des kaplas partout, et des Legos !

Revenons à nos moutons.

Stiles voulait donc une glace. Or, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait en prendre une. Et si Peter aussi.

Il fallait donc aller voir Isaac.

Tirant sur la manche du tee-shirt de Pet' –quel surnom classe-, il se mit en marche d'un pas conquérant, décidé quant à sa destination- vers le matelas où le bouclé était installé. Il se planta devant lui, les sourcils froncés, et inspira profondément.

-Isaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac ! Appela Stiles

… Oui bon, il avait troqué son air de chevalier –vous voyez Stiles en chevalier vous ?- pour celui … Bah d'un enfant voulant une glace.

Le garçon le regarda de manière ennuyée. C'était un ''oui'', un ''tu gênes'' ou un ''tais-toi'' ça ? Comment pouvait-il interpréter ce regard ? C'était exactement comme un haussement d'épaule à la question ''Captain America ou Iron Man'' ? Bon, la question ne se pose pas, le vainqueur est Deadpool. Mais c'est pas la même catégorie, c'est exactement comme comparer un chat roux, un chat blanc et un léopard mvoyez ? Ca joue pas au même niveau. En parlant de jeu, 'faudrait qu'il regarde un match des Mets, ça faisait un bout qu'il n'en avait pas vu.

… Il avait pris son Adderall dernièrement ?

Pourquoi Isaac le regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose ? Oh oui, les glaces. Le miam miam, donc.

-Je peux avoir une glaaaaace s'teuplait ?

Haussement de sourcil, ''t'es sérieux là'' pensé tellement fort qu'il était certain que Derek l'avait entendu, et… Soupir.

Nous avons notre combo, Isaac remporte le match !

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ?

-Bah parce que c'est toi qui en as eu en premier donc que logiquement c'est à toi que Derek a confié le congélateur et la surveillance des glaces parce que je suis sûr qu'il nous fait pas confiance et qu'il t'a dit de regarder qu'on mange pas la part des autres. C'était quand même vachement sympa de prendre des glaces –et de nous demander le parfum- alors que d'habitude les pizzerias ne vendent pas ça à emporter. C'est d'ailleurs totalement idiot parce que les sacs congélation ça existe hein et puis…

-Stiles. C'est dans la cuisine.

Et bim, il se re concentre sur la télé. Non mais, dis que Stiles t'ennuie pendant que tu y es ! Goujat va.

L'hyperactif sautille donc vers le Sanctuaire –comment l'appeler autrement, sérieusement ?- toujours en tirant la manche de Peter.

Peter qui n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure.

Et qui se laisse faire gentiment.

Il est cool Pet', il a des références cinématograpiques. Cinématofragiques. En cinéma quoi. Il connait Harry Potter, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Star Wars…

Et il aime les Kaplas !

Important les Kaplas. Donc Stiles aime bien Pet'.

Il accéléra un peu le pas – on ne fait pas attendre le sucre, voyons- et déboula dans la cuisine avec un sourire qui ne pouvait transcrire qu'un seul mot :

Manger.

Telle était donc la somptueuse symphonie qui jouait dans la tête de Stiles et..

Attendez, c'était SON Floup* à la menthe que Jackson tenait entre ses dents là ?

Il avait demandé de la vanille pacane lui ! –du moins de la ''glace vanille avec des noix et du caramel''-

C'était quoi ce vol cruel de denrée rare là ?

Il se tourna vers Peter en boudant –il lui faudrait bien un allié pour se venger, après tout-

-Pet' il a pris ma glace !

\- Bah prends la sienne, rétorqua « Pet' »

Quoi de plus logique après tout ?

-Mais je voulais mon Floup à la menthe moi ! Jackson pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Il regarda le dénommé Jackson, les poings sur les hanches et les joues gonflées.

Il ressemblait plus à une grand-mère ordonnant à son petit-fils de manger qu'à un môme en colère.

M'enfin bon.

-Parce que je voulais de la menthe.

-Mais t'avais pris vanille capane ! rétorqua Stiles.

-Pacane Stiles, pacane, corrigea Peter.

Quel bon samaritain. Le sauveur du langage, de la grammaire, de la conjugaison, de… Bref.

-Même chose ! C'était ma glace à moi !

Et Jackson se leva, jeta l'emballage vide et se cassa, tout aussi simplement. Indigné, Stiles ? Si que…

-Peteeeer ! Il a pris ma glace ! Y'a que moi qui trouve ça injuste ici ?

-Non, mais prends sa glace et demain Derek t'en achètera. Et on se vengera.

-C'est vrai ? Tu promets ?

-Bien sûr. Allez viens, j'ai la dalle moi.

-On peut dire que tu as une faim de loup ! Ricana Stiles.

Oui, il avait osé faire cette blague. Et ce qui était bien, c'est qu'avec Peter il ne récoltait qu'un regard de traviole et un sourire en coin –et peut être mille et une tortures imaginées mais bon, c'est une autre affaire-, tandis qu'avec Derek, BIM un coup sur la face et monsieur boude en plus de ça !

Le choix est vite fait.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, c'était Peter qui tirait Stiles. Peter le meneur, Peter le chef, Peter… Pourquoi Peter ne serait-il pas l'Alpha d'ailleurs ?

Ah oui, il avait déjà essayé et la couronne ne lui va pas très bien.

Quand on y pense, la Reine d'Angleterre mange de la galette des rois ?

Vous imaginez si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui tombe sur la fève ? Ca ferait une Reine qui n'est pas Reine. Un peu chelou d'ailleurs.

Et penser à ça est totalement idiot.

Mais bon, c'est Stiles.

* * *

Le souci avec les freezers, c'est que quand on est enfant –et qu'on fait dans les 1m30, on ne l'atteint pas facilement.

Oh bien sûr, Peter était plus grand que Stiles. Mais Monsieur Stilinski voulait lui-même prendre sa glace, tel le grand garçon qu'il était.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva debout, devant le freezer, sur une chaise, sous le regard de Peter.

Peter qui l'applaudit quand il sortit la main de l'appareil, une glace dans chaque main, et qu'il redescendit avec brio, sans encombres – bon, soyons honnêtes, qu'il tomba sur le loup garou en voulant redescendre-.

Il tendit sa glace sous le nez du lycan –d'ailleurs, celui-ci pouvait-t-il sentir l'odeur malgré la colle et l'emballage ? Trop de questions, là maintenant tout de suite. Pour le moment, MANGEEEER- et le tira au salon pour parler.

…

Demi-tour gauche, trop de monde qui pourraient entendre son plan diabolique contre Jackson.

Direction … Heu… La salle de bain ? Ou pas, y'avait les filles. Et Dede'. Quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à lui donner des surnoms d'ailleurs ? –

La cuisine, trop proche du salon. Les chambres ? Pas assez insonorisé. Le pallier ? Toujours trop près…

-Peter, où on peut aller pour comploter ?

Pourquoi avait-il posé la question déjà ?

Vous le savez. Je le sais. Toi, là au fond, qui mange des cookies sans partager –c'est pas bien d'ailleurs-. Tu le sais aussi. Le voisin de Danny le sait. Nous le savons tous.

Peter aime embêter Derek.

Quel secret d'Etat, vous voyez ?

Et c'est pour ça que Stiles n'aurait pas dû poser la question. Parce que oui, embêter Jackson c'est drôle et c'est cool.

Mais embêter Derek ? C'est drôle et dangereux.

… Bon, ok, c'est drôle et cool aussi. Ca dépend du point de vue. Question de circonstances, de perception, tout ça tout ça…

Et c'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouva dans le café d'en face, avec Peter.

Parce que oui, Derek habitait en face d'un café.

Surprenant n'est-ce pas ?

Ce qui était fun, là maintenant tout de suite à l'heure où je vous écris, c'est que Derek les cherchera. Ehehehehe. Et pendant ce temps, eux pourront comploter contre Jaja' en toute quiétude.

Diabolique hein ?

Si peu.

* * *

*Floup = Mister Freeze. En gros un bâton de glaçon aromatisé. Je vois pas comment expliquer mieux x)

J'espère que vous avez aimé, que c'est à la hauteur de vos attentes et tout et tout :3

Une chtite review por favor :D?

Bisous,

Dydy-Ramen


	5. Chapter 4

HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS :D

Como estais? (Oui, je sais, il manque des accents et tout et tout MAIS BON, le bilingue du fond il se tait, merci bien)

Donc, version française.

BONSOIIIIR LES GARCONS ET LES FILLES :D

Comment allez-vous?

Me revoici me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que ceux d'avant. J'ai de l'espoir.

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est à James Davis

Rating : T parce que langage et bref, vous savez.

UN GRAND MERCIIII à Skayt qui me supporte, moi et mes PM. T'es un ange U.U

Sinon heu... Enjoyez la lecture? :D

-Update : Merci à Skayt qui m'a fait remarqué que je me suis trompée de document XDDD C'est réglé du coup x))) Désolée pour m'erreur *s'incline* -

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le truc bien avec le fait d'être mignon comme tout, c'est que les gens s'extasiaient devant nous juste pour un sourire.

Ca vous est déjà arrivé vous ? Vous demandez quelque chose poliment, un p'tit sourire en plus, et hop la personne devant vous se transforme en marshmallow.

Presque littéralement.

Et c'était exactement, précisément ce que la serveuse était en train de devenir devant Stiles et Peter. Un vulgaire marshmallow.

Crédibilité des adultes, 0.

A la base, la gentille demoiselle était juste venue demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, tous seuls, sans parents. Mais quand Peter –bien sûr, toujours lui- avait pris la parole pour dire qu'ils habitaient en face, souriant comme… Un… Bah comme un Peter qui sourit, la serveuse avait émis des bruits pour le moins… Etranges. A la limite du paranormal.

Imaginez un mix entre le phoque, le chat et le chien.

Etrange donc.

Toujours est-il que cette réponse ne l'avait pas contentée. Elle était restée là pour… Et bien pour faire son travail, en fait.

Le souci c'est que Peter aurait aimé un chocolat chaud. Or il n'avait pas le sous. Dur de se sentir pauvre, très dur.

-Quelque chose vous ferait plaisir les garçons ? En attendant un de vos parents je vous offre une boisson !

-Oh ouiii ! Moi ze veux, ze veux un chocolat chauuuuuud

Stiles soit béni –et la serveuse aussi au passage-. Il confirma à la serveuse qu'il prendrait la même chose et la regarda partir.

-A nous deux Stiles, tu veux te venger de qui déjà ?

-De Jackson. Il touuuut le temps méchant avec moi ! Même quand j'ai rieeen fait ! C'pas juste.

Pauvre petit bichon. La prochaine fois il amènerait un ours en peluche.

Oui, Peter était un enfant assez sarcastique. Et il vivait très bien avec ça sur la conscience, merci bien de votre sollicitude.

La serveuse –plutôt moche mais comme sa maman lui avait dit qu'on ne devait pas dire ça, il corrigerait par pas très jolie- revint avec les boissons, s'agenouillant presque pour les leur servir.

Oh oui, à genoux devant moi, stupide mortelle.

Voilà qu'il se prenait pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien ne va plus sous la Lune, les enfants. Rien ne va plus.

Faites attention aux lacs gelés, c'est dangereux.

Et buvez du chocolat chaud, ça favorise la mémoire il paraît.

Il paraît.

* * *

Ce qui était génial lorsqu'on fuguait en bas de chez soi, c'est qu'on pouvait observer la réaction des gens de la maisonnée.

En l'occurrence, voir un Derek sortir de l'immeuble complètement paniqué, légèrement mouillé aussi, était particulièrement jouissif.

Le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait réussi à finir son plan diabolique avec Stiles à temps. Plan digne d'enfants aussi mais ceci n'est qu'un détail. Et les détails, ça sert à rien. D'abord.

Toujours est-il que Jackson allait payer pour ses persécutions, BUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA

… Hum.

Il sirota son chocolat chaud tout en écoutant le babillage –incessant- de Stiles, tranquillou billou. Bon sang que cet enfant était bavard. Pire qu'un chinchilla réveillé, j'vous dis. PIRE.

Stiles le chinchilla.

Bon mélange n'empêche.

Seul problème, l'enfant ne s'arrête jamais. Il parle réveillé, il parle en dormant, il parle en mangeant, IL PARLE.

Définitivement pas un chinchilla.

Néanmoins, son babillage était plutôt intéressant. Ainsi, il venait d'apprendre que le papillon Bombix Mori vit tellement peu de temps qu'il ne se nourrit pas adulte.

Fort intéressant.

Très utile aussi.

Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser un de ces fameux Bombix Mori comme espion. Il n'aurait alors pas besoin de le tuer à cause de ses connaissances vu qu'il mourrait comme un grand.

Oh, papillon, comme tu es beau. Comme tu es grand… Selon le point de vue.

Stiles était d'ailleurs tout petit. Et très mignon aussi. Et adorable. Bref, Stiles était la pastèque qu'il manquait à sa vie.

C'est bon les pastèques.

-Tu aimes la pastèque ?

-Ouiii ! C'est trop bon ! D'ailleurs tu savais que la pastèque est bonne pour l'asthme ? C'est ce que Méli-mélo dit et c'est pour ça que Scotty-doo mange beaucoup de pastèque l'été ! Parce qu'il fait chaud et puis que aussi comme ça donne moins soif et bah il en mange pleeeein !

Stiles, mon grand, tu ne sais pas expliquer.

Du tout.

Mais Peter était d'accord avec lui. Aussi, il se promit de demander à Derek d'acheter de la pastèque.

En parlant de Derek, le voilà qui re-passait devant l'immeuble, dans l'autre direction cette fois.

Soyons gentils, sortons et épargnons-lui une séance de sport interminable.

Et épargnons-nous de voir nos visages placardés sur tous les poteaux électriques du quartier.

Sait-on jamais, Derek est imprévisible.

Prenant Stiles par la manche, petit rituel initié par le plus jeune –il était certain d'être né avant lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement ! – il sortir du café en trottinant, avec pour fond sonore le flot incessant de paroles de Stiles au sujet…

Des baleines.

C'était effectivement totalement intéressant de savoir que les baleines ont des poils.

Mais comment avaient-ils pu passer de la pastèque à la baleine ?

Seul point commun, l'eau. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant…

-Stiles, comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Bah… Quand papa m'emmène au poste il oublie parfois d'éteindre l'ordinateur alors je cherche quelques truc et puis même qu'une fois il a trouvé son hitorisque et il m'a grondé à la maison devant maman parce que j'avais utilisé le pc mais maman elle a dit que je suis très débrouillard et que plus tard je deviendrai un grand enquêteur et puis que savoir des choses comme ça c'était super bien et trop cool et qu'elle était fière de moi et puis ma maman je l'aime. Tu aimes ta maman toi ? Tu sais que y'a des gens qui ont pas connu leur maman et même parfois ils ont pas connu leur papa et ils vont dans des ophelinats et c'est trop triste et…

-Orphelinats Stiles. Avec un R. Et on dit Historique.

-Ophe- orrrrrphelinat ! Comme ça hein hein ?

-Oui, c'est cool !

Et il sourit. Et Stiles sourit aussi. Il a de belles dents dis donc.

…

Remarque totalement absurde.

-Regarde Pet' c'est Dede' ! Youhouuuu Dedeeeeeee'

Et vlan ! Un rêve brisé en moins de 30 secondes. Bravo Stiles, bravo.

'' Dede' '' arrive comme un boulet de canon. Qui c'est qui va se faire traîner par le poignet jusqu'à l'appart pour se farcir un sermon ?

Bingo, Peter et Stiles.

Stiles qui dirait que c'est Peter qui avait eu l'idée. Bien sûûûûûr. Toujours rejeter la faute sur Peter , TOU-JOURS !

Il avait la tête d'une cible facile ? D'un bouc émissaire ?

Non. D'abord.

Puis ensuite il l'avait pas forcé, non mais oh ! Il avait une part de responsabilité dans l'affaire aussi !

'Puis ça valait le coup. Jackson ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il lui arriverait dans quelques temps. Nyahahahaaa

Il se sentait comme un génie, là maintenant tout de suite.

Un génie diabolique et teeellement trognon.

Il était… Parfait.

Et légèrement narcissique aussi. Mais qui, à part lui, pourrait faire courir son neveu -oui, il était l'oncle d'un vieux, il le vivait bien merci - , un soir, dans la rue, à moitié trempé, tout ça pour le chercher ?

Lui.

Il était donc parfait.

Hehe.

* * *

Here's the end of the chapter, let a review and leave the page please. (merci Guest, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai mis au passé XD)

Aqui esta la fin del ... chapitre...

BON VIVE LE FRANCAIS.

C'est la fin du chapitre, laissez une petite review pour me dire votre opinion, ce que vous aimeriez, si je dois modifier quelques trucs, ce que vous pensez des fourmis...

Bisous,

Dydy-Ramen


	6. Chapter 5

Hi ! Nous sommes donc lundi eet nouveau chapitre! Pas mon préféré mais comme j'aime bien le Scott que j'ai fait dedans... Brefouille

Comment allez-vous? (Ottooooo, va faire des gâteaux!)

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est à Jeff Davis

Rating : T

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapitre 5

Scott s'ennuyait.

D'ordinaire, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à faire, toujours.

Que ce soit avec Stiles, ou avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Or, le dit-Stiles, meilleur ami du mini-garou dont il était question là tout de suite, avait disparu.

Et pas avec n'importe qui !

Avec Peter.

Il le sentait pas, lui, le Peter.

Il savait pas pourquoi, mais sa maman lui avait toujours dit de se fier à son instinct. Donc si son instinct lui disait que Peter était pas gentil bah il le croyait.

Mais bon, bref.

Donc Stiles s'était barré avec Peter, laissant son meilleur ami tout seul, et sa jolie Allison prenait sa douche.

Avec Lydia-le-démon et Erica-la-nunuche.

Il avait une très haute estime de ses compagnons dit donc.

Restait Jackson –et hors de question qu'il lui parle-, Boyd –qui était près de Jackson donc non merci hein, la prochaine fois- et Isaac.

Isaac qui était tout seul.

Mais c'était pas bien de rester tout seul ! Et puis vaut mieux être seul à deux que seul tout seul !

C'était d''une logique implacable.

Donc il alla voir Isaac en trottinant.

Et pouf ! Il se mettait à côté de lui, comme le Scott tout gentil qu'il était. Et il récoltait quoi ? Un regard-coup-d'épée à la Zelda. Sympa dis donc.

'Faudrait qu'il rejoue à Zelda tiens. Link lui manquait un peu.

Mais c'était Stiles qui avait le jeu. Problème, problèèème…

-'Lut Isaac, tu fais quoi ?

Halala la jeunesse, l'époque où on se faisait des amis en disant ''tu veux être mon ami''…

-Rien…, murmura Isaac.

-Tu t'ennuies ?

Si que ! Ca se voyait sur son visage, le gamin puait l'ennui.

Tout le monde prenait Scott pour un idiot. Mais lui, il savait lire sur les gens. Comment croyez-vous qu'il fasait pour rester près de Stiles ?

Bah il regardait sa tête.

Parmi tout son babillage, le gamin était hypeeer transparent ! Du coup, peut-être qu'il comprenait pas la théorie de l'évolution mais il savait ce que Stiles lui cachait.

Et là Isaac s'ennuyait. Voilà voilà.

-Un peu…

-Tu veux jouer avec moi alors ? J'ai vu où Derek a mis les Kaplas, proposa Scott.

Et pan ! Un sourire d'Isaac et les voilà partis dans un coin du salon.

Faut pas croire, l'était grand le salon.

Il avait toujours trouvé Derek drôle.

Ne le traitez pas de menteur, c'est vrai.

Bon, ok, il faisait peur. Mais vous avez vraiment peur d'un loup garou qui ressemble à un lapin ? Lapin en colère, certes, mais lapin quand même ?

Bah Stiles oui. Allison aussi. Eeet..

Bon ok, lui aussi.

Mais parfois le gaillard –merci monsieur Stilinski pour le vocabulaire - était super marrant !

Comme maintenant, quand il cherchait Peter et Stiles partout, le tee-shirt trempé et les cheveux humides.

Et vlan ! La porte claquait, le voilà dehors.

Et les kaplas étaient tombés.

Encore.

'Faudrait qu'il dise à Derek de plus claquer les portes, c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça de faire une Tour Eiffel de mémoire, alors si elle tombait tout le temps…

-Allez viens, on recommence c'est pas grave, sourit Isaac

Isaac et son optimisme. Comment il faisait celui-là ?

Leur mini-Tour Eiffel VENAIT DE TOMBER !

NON MAIS OH !

-Vous faites quoi les garçooons ?

Lydia, ma chère Lydia. L'amour de Stiles –enfin, ancien apparemment- (quand j'vous dis qu'il lit sur les visages !). Et Erica qui s'asseyait près d'Isaac.

Où était sa chère Allison ?

-On essaie de faire la Tour Eiffel en petit. Où est Allison ? dit Scott.

-Elle est allée se chercher une glace, dit Lydia. J'ai déjà vu la Tour Eiffel, je pourrais vous la dessiner si vous voulez un modèle !

-Avec plaisir, dit Isaac.

Lydia qui se montrait gentille, c'était plus rare qu'on le pensait. Sous ses airs de princesse, la fillette était vraiment méchante.

Elle avait déjà rendu à Stiles le goûter qu'il lui avait offert.

Son GOÛTER QUOI ! LA preuve d'amour de primaire !

Et elle l'avait rejeté ! Méchante j'vous dis.

Donc, valait mieux saisir l'opportunité maintenant.

Allison s'installa près de lui, glace en main, tandis que Lydia allait fouiller pour trouver une feuille et un crayon.

Facilement trouvables, cela dit.

Le seul bureau était… Très visible.

Donc, Lydia revint bien vite. Malheureusement.

Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas hein…. Mais il ne l'aimait pas.

C'était pas sa faute ! Il avait fait un pacte de sang avec Stiles, qui était donc devenu son frère.

Et lui, pardonner la pimbêche qui l'avait blessé ? Jamais !

Isaac poussa les kaplas sur un côté et recommença la construction, en regardant le dessin de Lydia.

Il avait du boulot, lui aussi. Et Erica aidait. Ca allait finir en activité manuelle générale, moi j'vous l'dis !

Ils avaient fini la base de la Tour. Bon, soyons honnêtes, elle était pas immense hein. Elle allait pas dépasser les 50 cm. Mais c'était déjà ça !

Il allait donc entamer le deuxième quart quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en grand.

Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle s'ouvrait en grand alors qu'il regardait pas ?

Simple, elle avait claqué sur le mur.

Et quelques secondes après, VLAN ! Elle re-claque plus fort que la toute première fois, quand Derek est sorti.

Et…

Avouez, vous voulez voir les Kaplas tomber.

ET BAH NON ! HAHAAA !

C'était que la base, ça pouvait pas tomber, c'était trop solide.

M'enfin avec Lydia-le-démon-ditacteur à côté…

Ditacteur. Ditateur. Diiiiiccctaaaateuuuuuur.

Eh bah voilà.

Qui avait décidé de faire des mots aussi durs à prononcer déjà hein ?

Ils avaient demandé leur avis, à eux les enfants ?

Genre c'était prononçable pour tout le monde ça ! On pensait aux gens qui zozotaient ?

Et OUI, il connaissait un gars qui zozotait. Il s'appelait Mattew et était dans sa classe l'an dernier.

Mais là n'est pas la question.

Bref, toujours est-il que Derek était rentré, et visiblement Stiles et Peter avec.

A première vue le garou-adulte avait l'air calme. A première vue.

Scott, lui, voyait bien les sourcils froncées et la mâchoire serrée de l'homme. Il ne savait pas si Derek allait exploser ou pas.

-Derek, on est vraiment désolé on vou/

BAM ! Le dit-Derek avait planté son poing dans le mur du loft.

Oula, ça allait barder.

En tout cas, son meilleur ami avait arrêté de gesticuler. C'était déjà ça.

Il avait envie de le rejoindre. A chaque fois qu'un de leur parent était fâché, l'autre se ramenait pour atténuer les choses.

Mais là, c'était pas le Shériff. On parlait de Derek Hale tout de même !

Scott n'était, certes, pas une lumière, mais il n'était pas suicidaire pour autant, merci bien !

Du coup, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était regarder Stiles se faire laminer, sans broncher.

-Derek, je/

-Silence ! Ne. Parle. Pas. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Tu. Te. TAIS !

Et c'était assez difficile de voir son best -que dis-je, son frère !- trembler de peur à cause des grognements de l'Alpha. Grognements qui gagnaient en intensité. On aurait dit un chien-garou enragé.

L'air était chargé de la colère que Derek ressentait à ce moment.

Et il avait l'air d'une des bombes que Link utilise pour exploser les murs, vous voyez quand elles clignotent ? Bah c'était pareil.

Bon, pas qu'Hale clignotait vraiment, fallait garder du charisme enfin. Maiiis c'était l'idée.

Peter semblait avoir compris depuis le début, lui. Alors que Stiles avait l'air d'une biche –le lapin étant Derek- devant des phares de voiture, l'Autre Hale avait, sans avoir essayé de parler, courbé l'échine.

Soumets-toi, crétin des bois.

Derek grogna une dernière fois et…

Partit.

En re-cognant le mur, certes, et en laissant flotter l'odeur de la déception et de l'inquiétude.

Mais il était parti.

Au moins, Stiles était pas mort.

Ils pourraient peut-être finir la Tour Eiffel ce soir.

Ou pas.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu x)

Un p'tit avis? :3

Bisous,

Dydy-Ramen


	7. Chapter 7

Helloooo! Non, je ne suis pas morte. Heureusement.

J'ai juste voulu vous faire un chapitre plus long que d'habitude (et au final il sera coupé en deux parties) Qui comporte donc le double de ce que je fais d'habitude (en gros le chapitre de la semaine dernière plus celui de cette semaine)

BREF, laissons les maths là où elles doivent être.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est à Jeff Davis

Note : Référence à un personnage de manga au début du chapitre, saurez vous trouver :3

Merci encore et toujours à _**Skayt**_ __, qui fait en sorte que vos yeux restent intacts x3

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain, la maisonnée –enfin, la loftonée - se réveilla calmement.

Aussi calmement que le troupeau d'animaux qui fonce sur Simba dans le Roi Lion 1.

Stiles, comme à son habitude, était électrique. Allongé à côté de Peter, il roula et…

Tomba.

De pas très haut hein, une vingtaine de centimètres.

Mais il tomba.

Et cria un énorme ''AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE'' qui réveilla… Tout le monde sauf Peter –ce qui était quand même ridicule, étant donné que son but avait été de réveiller Peter justement- et Scott.

Mais pourquoi Scott se réveillerait-il ? Oreilles de loup-garou ou pas il côtoyait cet énergumène depuis trop longtemps pour s'occuper de ses bobos matinaux habituels.

Les réactions furent… Différentes.

Erica se réveilla, les cheveux en bataille –elle ressemblait vraiment à un mouton blond- et de la bave au coin de la bouche, un gros ''koikékispass'' lumineux au-dessus de sa tête.

Boyd grogna dans son oreiller et se rendormit, l'air de rien, comme une pierre.

Il aurait dû s'appeler Pierre tiens. Ou Rocher. Enfin. Roger. Parce que soyons sérieux, Rocher c'est pas très beau, mais Roger ça se rapproche un peu donc…

Pourquoi Rocher ?

Mais regardez-le, bon sang de bon soir ! Il avait 8 ans et il faisait 1m40 et devait peser lourd. Très lourd.

Un rocher moi j'vous dis !

Bref, le rocher se rendormit.

Isaac, lui, s'étira comme un chat, bailla comme un chat, se frotta les yeux comme un chat et se leva pour aller aux toilettes.

La vie passionnante d'Isaac Lahey, 8 printemps derrière lui.

En se déplaçant, Isaac marcha sur Jackson, qui grogna et donna un coup de pied à Lydia.

Qui le gifla en retour.

Elle avait de la force la petite à huit heures du matin ! Fallait pas croire !

Lydia détacha donc ses cheveux, se recoiffa, et réveilla doucement Allison et Derek.

Pourquoi Derek ?

Parce qu'elle avait faim. Et Lydia Martin ne faisait pas son petit déjeuner, nom de Zeus !

Seuls restaient Peter et Scott d'endormis.

Stiles se redressa sur ses genoux et guetta sur son matelas.

Peter dormait sur le ventre, une jambe repliée sous le torse, la tête vers Stiles et la bouche entrouverte.

Il bavait même pas le bougre !

Y'avait des gens comme ça, qui ne bavaient pas. Puis y'avait les autres qui, à peine la bouche ouverte, se transformaient en cascade.

La vie était pleine d'injustices.

L'hyperactif grimpa donc sur le matelas qu'il avait partagé avec son nouveau copain, et hésita.

Devait-il faire le méchant garçon ou alors être trop gentil.

Il avait le choix. Ou il réveillait Scott de la manière brute et la douce serrait pour Peter, ou l'inverse.

D'un côté il avait déjà réveillé Scott comme une brute –et plus d'une fois-. Mais d'un autre Peter dormait trop bien pour le faire faire une crise cardiaque.

Bon.

Tant pis pour Peter.

Il sortit de sur le matelas –l'art de faire des choses inutiles-, recula de quelques pas, pris son élan et….

Il sauta sur Peter, comme on se jetait sur sa dernière part de pizza quand quelqu'un d'autre allait la manger.

* * *

Lorsque Peter dormait, il rêvait souvent de choses totalement incongrues.

Et personne ne pouvait rivaliser.

Ou alors si, beaucoup de monde. Mais actuellement, là où il était, il était le seul qui rêvait de choses totalement bizarres.

Comment pouvait-il être une folle –oui, UNE- qui tuait tous les gens qui s'approchaient de son amoureux ?

Amoureux qui ne l'aimait pas mais bon, détails, détails.

Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi ses cheveux étaient ROSES ?

Encore bleus, verts même !, il aurait compris. Mais rose ? Il détestait le rose à un point…

M'enfin. Il rêvait donc qu'il courait en jupe –en jupe nom de Zeus- après l'amour de sa vie –qui avait plus peur de lui qu'autre chose- quand il tomba.

Dans son rêve bien sûr.

En réalité, quelque chose de lourd –genre très lourd- avait atterri sur lui.

Or les OTNIs –Objets Tombants Non Identifiés- dans un loft, c'était pas censé arriver non ?

Peut-être qu'il y avait un séisme et qu'un bout du plafond était tombé sur lui ?

Ou alors que…

En fait il ne voyait aucune autre alternative.

Il se réveilla donc en sursaut, ouvrant des yeux affolés, et regarda partout autour de lui.

Aucun meuble ne tremblait, tout était à sa place, le plafond n'avait pas de trou…

-SALUT PEEEET' !

Oh bon dieu il allait commettre un meurtre.

Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller en soupirant et compta jusqu'à trois.

Le cri de Stiles se répandit dans tout l'appartement.

* * *

Les neufs enfants douchés et attablés, Derek pu enfin souffler.

Il avait dû envoyer les filles à la douche –seules cette fois-, séparer Peter et Stiles qui se chatouillaient ''level 90'', descendre au café du coin leur acheter des croissants et des pains au chocolat, trouver des habits aux filles et envoyer les garçons à la douche deux par deux.

Galère donc.

Tous étaient en train de manger, habillés avec des vêtements de garçons trop grands –mais les seules affaires trop petites que Derek avait- et cela lui fit réaliser quelque chose.

Il leur fallait aller au centre commercial.

Saperlipopette, il était foutu !

S'il devait emmener lui seul neuf enfants –dont un hyperactif et un vraiment emmerdant- au centre commercial, il allait virer fou avant la fin de la journée.

Et puis comment pourrait-il tous les emmener là-bas ? Il n'était pas à l'orée des bois, mais pas proche non plus… Qui appeler ?

Chris ?

John ?

Mélissa ?

Oh, oui définitivement. Mélissa.

John poserait trop de questions, Chris voudrait récupérer sa fille –ce qui était impossible puisque Derek n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé-, mais Mélissa ne ferait rien d'autre que l'aider.

Il s'éloigna donc et appela Mélissa.

-Allô Madame Mc Call ?

* * *

Parfois, Derek bénissait Scott d'avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Parfois.

Parce que soyons honnêtes, s'il ne s'était pas fait mordre, tout ne serait pas arrivé et il n'aurait jamais connu la –parfaite – Mélissa.

D'un autre côté, cette situation ne serait pas arrivée non plus.

Donc en fait non, il ne bénissait pas Scott du tout. Oubliez tout ce qui était dit en haut.

A part le fait que Mélissa soit parfaite. Ca, c'était vrai.

La mère était arrivée dix minutes après le coup de fil de Derek, avait eu droit à une ovation de la part des enfants –et un gros câlin de Scott et de Stiles- puis avait tout pris en main.

Tout.

Erica avait donc arrêté de tirer les cheveux d'Isaac et avait dû descendre de sur le dos de Boyd.

Stiles ne gesticulait plus partout, et Peter était miraculeusement aussi sage qu'un ange.

Lydia se comportait comme une petite princesse –histoire de se faire bien voir – et papotait avec Allison près de l'entrée. Elle avait hâte de mettre à nouveau des vêtements pour fille, de beaux vêtements.

Et en plus d'être moches, les affaires que Derek lui avait passées sentaient bizarre, et grattaient.

Fantastique, n'est-ce pas ?

Lydia avait donc trèèèès hâte de partir.

Elle fut même la première en bas, attendant sagement devant la voiture.

Celle de Derek, évidemment. Vous voyez cette princesse rouler dans une voiture ''bas de gamme'' alors qu'une Camaro était disponible ?

Non ? Vous avez raison.

Lydia monta donc avec Allison, qu'elle ne lâchait pas, et Jackson.

Scott avait voulu rester avec son amoureuse mais il aimait sa maman et donc devait monter dans sa voiture.

Logique.

De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas pu faire autrement. Il y avait trois places à l'arrière de la voiture hors de prix, et elles étaient toutes prises.

Ils avaient donc dû monter dans la voiture familiale –que Mélissa avait empruntée à une amie spécialement pour l'occasion-.

Elle avait des contacts hein, fallait pas croire !

* * *

Mélissa avait cru qu'avec Scott, Stiles et Peter dans la même voiture, le voyage se serait passé…

De manière agitée.

Elle avait eu tort, à un point !

Scott déprimait, la tête collé à la fenêtre. Allison lui manquait déjà, et pourtant environ deux mètres les séparaient.

Peter et Stiles eux… Avaient décidé de faire profil bas, histoire de pouvoir faire leur vengeance tranquillement.

Boyd lui, était à ses côtés –elle avait été obligée d'enfreindre la règle et de mettre un gosse de 8 ans devant mais bon, au pire il passerait pour un garçon de 10 ans avec un léger retard de croissance ! Vu sa tête, ça passera crème. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle était intelligente héhéhé-, occupé à trouver une station radio qui lui plaisait. Pas trop facile vu toutes les chansons ridicules qui passaient…

Erica était la plus agitée. Elle remuait sur son siège, tout le temps, à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle faisait bouger tous les atomes autour d'elle, semblable à un moustique qui volait sur place.

C'était insupportable. Vraiment.

\- Erica, calme-toi s'il te plait, demanda Mélissa.

La blondinette regarda en direction de la conductrice, le torse tourné vers Isaac à qui elle allait parler.

-Mais Mélissa j'ai envie qu'on arriiiiiiiive , se plaignit-elle.

-On y est dans cinq minutes, attends un peu.

-T'as dit ça y'a dix minutes ! protesta l'enfant.

-J'ai dû passer faire de l'essence, ma chérie.

-Hrmpf.

Mélissa soupira tandis qu'Erica se rasseyait correctement en croisant les bras.

Elle qui pensait que Peter et Stiles –et même Scott ! – allaient lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs… C'était Erica qui lui montrait l'arc-en-ciel !

Et pas un joli arc-en-ciel hein. Celui avec les couleurs ternes, qui s'effaçaient déjà.

Le moche.

Eh bah oui, vous croyez que tous les arcs-en-ciel sont jolis ? Tututu, vous ne remarquez que ceux qui brillent fort, les plus beaux. Les autres vous ne les voyez pas ! Parce qu'ils sont moches.

Voilà, j'ai ouvert vos yeux sur quelque chose que vous ne saviez même pas (une belle connerie en fait mais bon).

Erica se calma donc le reste du trajet –qui dura sept minutes et quarante-trois secondes, montre en main !-, parlant avec Isaac.

Mélissa se gara, descendit de a voiture et attendit les enfants.

Enfants qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens parce que ''On va au centre commercial quoi ! '' et que c'était ''trop génial, même mieux que Batman''

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté sans poser de questions déjà ?

* * *

Les deux groupes se rejoignirent dans le hall d'entrée et se mirent d'accord. On commençait par les fringues –le plus important- et on finirait par les courses.

Courses qui allaient coûter cher, très cher.

Derek en pleurait déjà d'avance. Intérieurement bien sûr. Vous pensez vraiment que Derek-tête-aussi-impassible-et-imperméable-aux-émotions allait pleurer en public ?

Eh bah non.

Pas impossible, il l'avait déjà fait. Maiiiiis, ça ne comptait pas, il avait cinq ans d'abord. Et sa glace venait de tomber à terre à cause d'une gamine.

Qui ne s'était même pas excusée.

Bon, pour se venger il avait ramassé la glace et l'avait fourrée dans ses cheveux pendant qu'elle lui disait ''de faire plus attention''.

C'était jouissif, et même si sa mère l'avait grondé après, il ne regretterait jamais ce moment.

Jamais.

M'enfin bref.

La troupe se dirigea donc vers le premier magasin de vêtements, rayon enfant.

De la musique –atroce de l'avis de Derek, pas mal de celui des enfants et de Mélissa- résonnait dans le local et le vendeur les accueilli de derrière sa caisse, sourire aux lèvres.

Qui avait légèrement diminué en voyant le nombre conséquent d'enfants, avant de s'agrandir.

Plus d'enfants = plus d'achats = plus d'argent dans la caisse = pourboire de la part de son patron.

De quoi être heureux, effectivement.

* * *

-Non Isaac tu ne peux pas prendre ce tee-shirt, grogna Derek.

-Mais pourquoiiii ! se plaignit le dit Isaac.

-Parce qu'il est rose à paillettes.

-Et alors ?

-Et, c'est un tee-shirt pour filles, ajouta l'alpha.

-Et. Alors ! Si je veux mettre un tee-shirt de fille, je mets un tee-shirt de fille !

Derek cligna des yeux, interloqué.

-Et à quel moment tu veux le mettre ton tee-shirt rose ?

-Pour l'école !

-Qui est dans un mois.

-Mais et alors ! Je suis PREVOYANT, on aura pas à faire les courses pour la rentrée !

Un point pour lui.

Mais pas sûr qu'il ait toujours la même taille/le même âge dans un mois.

Derek se garda bien de lui dire ça. Après tout, qu'il l'achète son tee-shirt, il narguerait Isaac avec ça une fois tout revenu à la normale.

Si tout revenait à la normale.

Et tout reviendrait à la normale.

Bien entendu.

-Très bien, prends le, soupira-t-il –pour la forme, parce qu'intérieurement il jubilait comme pas permis-.

-YESSS ! cria le bouclé.

Il mit le tee-shirt dans le panier et se dirigea vers les autres.

Bon dieu, que ça allait être la galère.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés au centre commercial, et Lydia, Jackson et Allison n'avaient rien acheté.

Isaac, Scott et Stiles, ça avait été facile. Simple, efficace, le même style qu'ils avaient avant. Même au niveau des tailles c'était simple !

Boyd un peu moins, il était assez grand quand même. Il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux vendeurs. Trop grand pour les 8-10 ans, trop petit pour les 10-12 ans. Mais ils y étaient arrivés ! Toujours avoir de l'espoir. Toujours.

Erica avait choisi des vêtements assez masculins – et beaucoup à l'effigie de Batman-, mais qu'elle adorait. Au moins on était certain qu'elle les mettrait.

Peter avait ronchonné, beaucoup ronchonné, parce que ''celui-là il gratte'' ou ''j'aime pas c'est trop petit'' et que ''là c'est trop large''.

Mais, ils y étaient arrivés ! Chacun avait un mois de vêtements –au moins-, sauf les trois plus haut.

Jackson et Lydia, parce qu'ils trouvaient que ce n'était pas assez ''classe'' pour eux. Allison ? Parce que Lydia lui avait tapé la main quand elle avait vu une jolie robe.

Main qui lui faisait toujours mal, d'ailleurs.

-Bon, ça suffit les enfants, vous choisissez des vêtements dans cette boutique sinon vous porterez les vieux vêtements de Derek ! Menaça la mère de Scott.

-Mais Mélissa, c'est des vêtements de roturiers ! C'est pas de notre rang, on peut pas porter ça !

-Des vêtements de ''roturiers'' ?! Tu te fiches de moi, jeune fille ? Je suis la mère d'un de ces ''roturiers'' comme tu dis. Donc surveille ton langage, de un. Et de deux, si tu ne rentres pas immédiatement dans cette boutique, je le fais à ta place et je choisis n'importe quoi, tant que tu pourras le mettre ! Trop grand, trop petit ou moche ce sera ta faute !

-Mais…

-Et si tu te plains encore tu seras chargée de toutes les corvées ! Finit Mélissa.

La petite, à deux doigts de pleurer, baissa la tête.

Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devrait s'habiller avec du bas de gamme.

Quelle honte, franchement !

Mais elle, faire des corvées ? Ja-mais.

Elle était donc forcée de choisir des vêtements. Ils allaient le payer, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Redressant la tête, sourire aux lèvres, elle se dirigea vers le rayon, histoire de cacher son ricanement diabolique.

Sa vengeance allait terrible, foi de Martin !

Sauf si Mélissa faisait des brownies.

C'était bon les brownies.

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plus, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine (ou celle d'après, on verra si je fais comme pour ce chapitre là).

Bisous,

Dydy-Ramen


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo :3

Vous m'en voudrez si je vous dit que ce chapitre est près depuis avant hier mais que j'ai complètement oublié de le poster?

Vous avez le droit d'être en colère XD

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est à Jeff Davis; toutes les musiques sont citées avec leurs artistes et ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Encore et toujours du Harry Potter 8D

Et merci à _**Skayt**_ parce que je vous jure que ce chapitre ne ressemblait à rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en mêle. Vraiment... Moi-même j'avais honte XD

J'espère que ça vous plaira :3

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Derek avait pensé que la partie shopping serait la pire.

A juste titre, si vous voulez mon avis.

Et bien non ! Il avait tout faux le bougre ! Tout faux !

Les garnements avaient été sages jusque-là.

A part quelques-uns –suivez bien mon regard vers Jackson et Lydia-, ils avaient tous été obéissants.

Pas sages comme des images non plus, parce qu'ils étaient faits de chair et d'os.

Mais c'était tout comme !

Malheureusement pour lui, il signa son arrêt de mort en refermant le coffre.

Ils allaient au supermarché.

Pour une personne normale, aller au supermarché n'était pas extraordinaire.

Mais vous voyez quelqu'un de normal dans la petite –tout est relatif- troupe qui venait de rentrer ?

A part Mélissa, bien entendu.

Quoi que... Être la mère d'un loup garou rajeuni ayant combattu des dizaines de monstres, était -ce normal ?

M'enfin, le concept de normalité, vous m'direz…

Toujours est-il qu'ils entrèrent dans le supermarché, aussi discrets que possible, et allèrent prendre des caddies.

Et les problèmes commencèrent déjà.

-Pourquoi vous voulez prendre autant de caddies ? Deux ou trois, d'accord mais un par personne ? Ça fait beaucoup je trouve.

-Mais Mel', comme ça chaque personne met ce qu'elle veut dans son caddie ! Et y'a plus de place, donc plus d'achats ! sourit Stiles.

-Mais vous n'allez pas prendre l'équivalent d'un caddie pour des courses de quelques jours ? protesta Derek.

-Bah, quand on voit ce qu'il y a dans ton appart… soupira Peter.

-Peter !

-Bah quoi ? Il a raison Pet', dit Stiles. Y'a rieeeeen dans ton appart, à part du café. Hors mon père ne veut pas que je boive du café parce qu'il dit que ça me rend encore plus hyperactif que je ne le suis déjà, hors tu ne veux pas que je sois plus hyperactif hein ? Donc je peux pas boire de café. Donc y'a rien. Puis commander chez le traiteur ou prendre des pizzas tout le temps, à un moment y'a malabar hein donc moi je dis qu'on devrait cuisiner nous-mêmes donc qu'on doit prendre suffisamment et que…

-Stiles. On ne prendra pas NEUF caddies pour quelques courses. On en prend deux.

-Gnagnagnaaaaa, grimaça Stiles.

Bon sang que ça commençait bien.

* * *

-On peut prendre çaaaa ?

-Tu as besoin de litière pour chat ? soupira Derek.

-Non maiiiiis, ça peut toujours servir ! Sourit Stiles.

-Pose ça et avance, grogna le loup.

-T'es pas drôle, ronchonna Stiles.

Il marcha – trottina en fait, mais trottiner sans trottinette il trouve ça ridicule dooonc, il marcha- jusqu'à Derek qui poussait le caddie.

Caddie avec Peter à l'intérieur.

-Peeeeeet' !

-Stiiiiiiiiiiiles ?

-C'est pas juste, moi aussi je voulais être dans le caddiiiiie, se plaignit-il.

-T'as perdu, fais pas le mauvais joueur, ricana Peter.

-Même pas vrai d'abord ! J'suis sûr t'as trichéééé !

-Comment tu veux tricher à pierre-papier-ciseaux ?

-Eeeeh…

Bonne question.

-ON PEUT PRENDRE ÇAAAA ?

-Stiles, on n'a pas de barbecue, dépose le charbon… soupira Derek.

Ça risquait d'être long et fastidieux.

* * *

Lydia avait toujours dit qu'il fallait prendre soin de sa peau.

Et pour ça, il fallait la chouchouter au mieux.

Alors quand ils entrèrent dans le rayon gel douche ! Elle fut au Nirvana.

Derek allait mettre un vulgaire –et vu sa tête on n'en doutait pas une seconde- gel douche à la senteur neutre dans le caddie.

Misère, il allait commettre un pécher !

Elle attrapa donc le poignet du loup et, de sa petite voix fluette, lui interdit de prendre ça.

Elle se sentait un peu comme le petit chaperon rouge qui disait au grand loup de ne pas manger sa mère-grand.

Mais bon, que pouvait-elle y faire ?

-JE choisis les gels douches, un par personne. Ordonna la jeune Martin.

Et personne n'osa la contredire.

Derek et Mélissa pour en finir plus rapidement, les autres parce qu'elle faisait flipper la p'tiote.

Lydia s'approcha donc du premier gel douche, l'ouvrit et le sentit.

Ce truc chlinguait de malade.

Elle le reposa et passa au suivant. Elle avait touuuuut son temps.

* * *

En attendant que Lydia finisse son.. Affaire, les deux chenapans –Peter et Stiles donc- décidèrent de passer à l'action.

-Derreeeeeeek, fit Stiles.

-Dereekkkkkkkk, suivit Peter.

-Dereeeeeeek !

-Dereeekeeuuuuuuuuh

-Dereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek !

-QUOI ?!

Un peu psychotique sur les bords le Derek, si vous vouliez mon avis.

Les garçons enfilèrent rapidement leur masque angélique –et en plus pour une fois ils n'avaient pas fait de gaffes de toute la journée !- et commencèrent leur cinéma.

-Hummm tu voiiis, commença Stiles.

-Y'a quelque chose qu'on voudrait acheteeer du couuup, continua Peter.

-On voulait savoir si tu serais d'accord qu'on prenne quelque chose en pluuuus...

-Sans que tu poses de questiooons !

-Et comme...

-On a été...

-Vraiment très très sages aujourd'hui...

-Ce serait cool si tu nous ''récompensais'' tu vois ?

Et les deux sourirent.

Des petits diablotins ces gars-là ! Mais ils savaient user de leur charme – très existant à cet âge-là d'ailleurs-.

Cependant, Derek n'était pas comme ça.

Il ne se laissait pas avoir aussi facilement, ce serait idiot.

Il avait eu sa dose de jolis sourires, avec Kate. Merci bien.

Ainsi, il fronça les sourcils – ce qui ne changea pas de d'habitude mais on ne lui dira pas- et se mit sur la défensive.

-Vous voulez acheter quoi ?

-On avait dit pas de questions ! Ronchonna Peter.

-Certes, mais c'est vous qui en avez besoin, pas moi.

-Ok bah… On marchande ? Proposa l'hyperactif.

Et Derek réfléchit.

Genre vraiment.

On l'avait rarement vu aussi concentré !

La veine sur sa tempe battait en rythme avec ses pensées.

Sil marchandait bien, il pourrait avoir la paix un long, trèèèèèès long moment !

Et ça, ça c'était le Nirvana, l'Eden même !

-Ok. Vous achetez ce que vous voulez, mais en échange durant tout le temps où vous serez chez moi vous ne faites pas de bêtises, pas de remue-ménage, rien qui puisse m'énerver.

-On a le droit de respirer au moins ?

-Pitié, dis-moi qu'on peut respirer. Sinon on serait légèrement… Morts, tu vois ?

Pas sûr que ça le dérangerait, m'enfin !

-Oui vous respirez. Deal ?

\- Seulement à partir de demain.

Il fallait quand même qu'ils fassent leur blague !

-OK. Deal.

Et les deux foncèrent.

* * *

Peter tirait Stiles par le bras -ça allait devenir une habitude, dit donc- à travers les rayons.

Ils allaient ENFIN pouvoir réaliser l'étape 2 de leur plan.

La plus compliquée, évidemment. Quoique… La 3 était plutôt difficile en fait.

Mais pourquoi penser à la 3 si la 2 n'était pas terminée ?

C'était I-NU-TILE.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent donc à destination, dans l'antre du mal.

Le rayon coiffure.

Un interminable couloir, deux grandes colonnes d'étagères blanches, des produits affreux disposés…

Mais c'était un mal pour un bien!

Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans un mot -enfin, pour Peter, Stiles était occupé à converser sur ''pourquoi les jeux olympiques se déroulaient tous les quatre ans''.

Ce qui était totalement inutile. Il s'en fichait de savoir que les jeux d'hiver avaient été repoussés !

Tout comme il se fichait des pastèques.

M'enfin bon.

Chacun regardait une rangée -partage des tâches, c'est une fine équipe, m'voyez ! - dans le silence le plus… absent.

En même temps, ils étaient dans un supermarché.

Bondé. Qui sentait mauvais. Et le monsieur du rayon d'à côté n'avait pas pris de douche depuis au moins 3 jours.

Mais bref, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Si ça se trouve, il n'avait juste plus d'eau chez lui, c'est tout !

Pourquoi toujours juger les gens sans savoir hein ?

-Pet' ! Pet' ! J'ai trouvéééé !

Oh, fantastique, magnifique. Que dis-je, FANTASMAGORIQUE ! -notons que c'est quand même plus classe que fantastique -.

Néanmoins…

Problème.

-Boooon, on prend quelle couleur ? Demanda le loup.

-Du bleu ? Du jauuune ! Ah non, il est blond. Heeeeuuu…

-Tiens, y'a du violet là.

-Tuuu-tu-tu-tut, le violet c'est classe, ça fait galaxie, donc Star Trek ou Star Wars, donc trop classe pour lui.

Et là, vous avez tilté.

Oui, Peter et Stiles comptaient teindre les cheveux de Jackson.

Ca promettait du _fun._

Beaucoup. Beaucoup de fun.

-Bah sinon y'a du rouge..

-Couleur de Gryffondor, on touche pas. Et je te vois venir, ne penses même pas au vert ! Il est carrément trop pas assez cool pour avoir les couleurs de Loki.

-Je te signale que tu voulais du bleu, or les Serdaigles sont intelligents !

-Ah oui… Oui bah de toutes façons on a dit pas le bleu. Nah !

-Du orange ?

-Lydia est blond vénitien, cherche pas.

Bah oui, blond vénitien, ça se rapproche assez du roux, qui est orange. Donc non.

Même si un Jackson poil de carotte serait drôle.

Mais bon. Non.

-Et pourquoi paaaaaas ...

-Du rose ! S'écria Stiles.

-Un peu cliché...

-Mais carrément ridicule !

Et ils optèrent pour le rose.

Oui, ils faisaient très Georges et Fred -même s'ils comptaient tous les deux rester en vie, avec leurs deux oreilles, merci bien- à finir les phrases de l'autre.

Mais ça en jetait !

Ils quittèrent donc le rayon, sans voir le petit ''teinture permanente'' sur le flacon…

Rhalala, les gosses…

Après, tout le monde faisait des erreurs, on ne pouvait pas réellement leur en vouloir.

Préparez déjà les testaments, juste par mesure de précaution.

* * *

Vous savez ce qui était cool au supermarché ?

Ils passaient de la musique.

De la bonne musique.

Enfin… Tout dépendait des goûts, parce que quelqu'un pouvait aimer une musique mais pas une autre alors que ce serait l'inverse pour une autre personne.

Tout était relatif, m'voyez.

Mais bon. Toujours était-il que Stiles aimait la musique que passait le supermarché.

Et même s'il n'aimait pas teeeeellement Nicki Minaj, elle avait du talent pour le rap.

Ça, on pouvait pas nier.

Mais, malheureusement, toute musique avait une fin ! -Ce qui était logique vu qu'il y avait un début-

Donc, quand Starships se finit, Stiles fut un peu déçu.

Il avait réussi à apprendre le refrain non mais !

Et pourtant ! Pourtant il fut bien content quand sa musique préférée -tout comme une bonne centaine, donc plutôt une de ses musiques préférées- enchaîna.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il se mit à danser.

Sur Albatraoz d'Aron Chupa.

En faisant l'oiseau. -l'albatros pour être plus précise-

Du point de vue de Stiles, la danse était bien, en rythme et parfaite.

De celui de Peter… C'était un asticot qui se déhanchait.

Chacun son avis, non mais !

Stiles étant Stiles, il était impossible -et encore, plus qu'impossible- qu'il ne fasse pas une gaffe.

Gafton, qu'on devrait l'appeler.

Genre Gaston la Gaffe, mais mixé.

Et comme vous vous y attendiez, Stiles fit une gaffe. Une énooorme gaffe, comme le popotin de sa très chère Nicki.

Et c'était pas peu dire.

Les garçons marchaient donc tranquillement vers le rayon gel douche, chantant et se dandinant pour Stiles, pensant pour Peter -c'était divertissant de penser, fallait pas croire !- quand ils passèrent par le rayon confiture.

Et là vous vous dites ''mais les rayons beauté sont pas censés être proches les uns des autres ?''

Bah si. Mais entre se promener et attendre que Lydia choisisse neuf gels douches, vous préférez… Vous promener. Bon choix.

Ils étaient donc au rayon confiture, quand Miss Chupa entama le refrain.

Et que Stiles sautilla en tournant les bras -et tout le corps en fait, c'était assez… Spécial-

Et là, là !

Boum badaboum bidoum !

Il s'écrasa la face sur une étagère, renversa trois pots de confiture à l'abricot -mais comme c'est pas bon, on s'en moque- et se péta le nez sur l'armature de la dite-armoire.

Et bien entendu, comme tout humain qui se respecte, il ne guérit pas.

Et comme tout Stiles bien Stilesé, il saigna du nez.

Et Peter fit … Son Peter. Il s'affola autant qu'un phoque, regardant Stiles à ses pieds l'air de dire ''je peux toucher pour que tu aies mal ?''

Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Il l'aimait bien, lui, Stiles.

N'empêche c'était inquiétant qu'il saigne autant. Fallait peuuut être aller chercher un truc pour arrêter les saignements. Ils le paieraient après.

-Tu bouges pas, je reviens. T'façons avec le boucan que t'as fait, Der' va se ramener dans pas longtemps.

-M'abandonnes baaaaaaaas, de meuuuuurs Bet' !

Il parlait comme un canard. C'était horrible.

Mais Peter, comme un Peter -il ne sait que faire son Peter celui-là ! - le regarda, et partit loin d'ici.

Vers d'autres pays, découvrir la terre et tout ce qui vit (cf. Mon bateau de papier)

Il fallait qu'il arrête le sang, et Talia lui avait déjà dit que quand elle saignait elle utilisait des trucs qui ressemblaient à des petites fusées.

Fallait juste les trouver, les fusées ...

* * *

Aherm...

Disons que la fin est issue d'un énorme pétage de câbles. Donc voilà x)

Review? (Si vous avez des suggestions, des remarques ou même juste pour dire ''j'aime bien'', ça fait toujours plaisir et je sautille partout comme une puce :DD)

Bisous,

Dydy-Ramen


	9. Chapter 9

Hey!

Bonne Pâques en retard, mais ne vous gavez pas de chocolat, ça fait faire des crises de foie x)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est à Jeff Davis

Merci à _**Skayt**_ qui fait du travail extraaaaordinaire (cette fille est une déesse. ).

Enjoyyyyy :)

* * *

Chapitre 8

Stiles se sentait seul. Atrocement seul.

A la base il était avec Peter. Mais ce lâche, ce traître, ce vil scélérat s'était barré soi-disant pour l'aider.

On voit l'amitié dit donc.

Il était donc assis contre une étagère, le tee-shirt remonté sur son nez -on fait comme on peut- en attendant… Quelqu'un.

Derek par exemple.

Ou juste un client curieux.

Quoi que. Les curieux, non merci. Ils donnaient juste envie de les insulter dans une langue inconnue au bataillon.

Vraiment très. Très. Très tentant.

-Olala mon poussin tu vas bien ? Demanda une femme en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Et en voilà une de curieuse ! Mauvais karma, moi je vous dit.

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle était idiote.

Il avait l'air d'aller bien, là maintenant tout de suite ?

Et puis honnêtement.

Honnêtement.

Il ressemblait à un poussin ?

Non parce que, soyons réalistes, les poussins c'est moche.

Et Stiles n'était pas moche.

Pas non plus iiiiincroyablement beau, mais assez mignon pour s'entendre dire toute la journée ''Mais qu'il est trop mignon le bichooon'' et autres bêtises du genre.

Donc ouai, il était assez certain d'être mignon.

Donc il ne ressemblait pas à un poussin. Vu qu'il était que les poussins pas pas-mignons n'existaient pas.

Le pire du pire, -Vu que le pire était que la dame était idiote- c'était qu'elle attendait vraiment une réponse.

Accroupie devant lui, sa robe qui traînait à terre -assez moche la robe mais bon, les goûts et les couleurs- elle le fixait.

Comme un caméléon qui fixait sa mouche, juste avant de l' avaler.

Fantastique, n'est-ce pas ?

-D'ai l'air d'aller ben ?

-Oh mon chou, quelle idiote je fais : Ça se voit qu'il te faut des soins tout de suite ! Où sont tes parents ? Ils ne t'ont pas laissé sans surveillance tout de même, ce serait inconscient !

Bah bravo, elle se permettait de lui faire la morale.

Déjà ses parents -enfin… Son tuteur du moment- faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient.

Et elle, elle avait qu'à se mêler de ses oignons.

D'abord.

-Y'a Beter gui arribe bour me soigner, y'arribe, bous bouvez bartir.

-Mon petit flan au caramel, tu ne peux PAS rester seul, c'est totalement hors de question et puis qui est ce Peter, c'est ton père ?

Stiles aurait presque rit d'entendre ça.

Presque.

Mais son nez lui faisait trop mal pour ça.

Triste vie que celle de ne pas rire, non ?

-Dan bais Badabe, bartez, bous b'aidez bas dà.

-De quoi ? Il a une barbe ?

-Ude barbe ? Bais d'ai bas barlé de barbe boi !

-Tu veux de l'eau ?

Mais elle racontait quoi la folle là encore ?

Y'en avait marre des adultes qui comprenaient rien à ce que les enfants racontaient.

On leur montrerait un boa (fermé) qui avait avalé un éléphant, ils le confondraient avec un chapeau.

Idiots je vous dis.

Et le pire, c'est qu'ils osaient se proclamer plus intelligents.

Juste parce qu'ils connaissaient des chiffres. Et parce que SOIT DISANT, les chiffres régnaient sur la Terre et patati et patata et gnagnagna.

S'il voulait qu'elle se barre, elle avait qu'à se barrer non mais !

Et il était où d'abord Derek, hein ?

-Dereeeeekeeeeeee, y'a ube dame gui b'embêdeuuuuh.

-Qui est Derek ? C'est un autre de tes parents ? En plus de Peter ?

Mais de quoi elle causait cette folle ?

-Tes parents sont GAYS ? OH MON DIEU SATAN !

-Guoi ?

-IL EST LE FILS DE SATAN, OH MON DIEU MARIE JOSEPH TOUS LES ANGES ET TOUS LES SAINTS, ÉLOIGNE TOI, MONSTRE !

Ah non mais ça va plus là hein. Plus du tout.

-Bais Beter d'est bas bon bère ! Et Derek d'est bon tuteur du bobent, bes barents sont bas hobosezuels ! Et bi d'est bous gui debez bartir, boi d'étais tranguille abant gue bous beniez. Dan bais.

-Il faut… Il faut que j'appelle un exorciste, oulalalala, ça ne va pas, il est possédééé oh mon Dieu Seigneur, pardonnez cette brebis égarée !

Okay… On se demandait qui, ici, avait besoin d'aide.

Et pour indice, ce n' était pas Stiles.

-Bon, badabe, sdop dà…

-Il.. Il divague, sauvez-moiiiii !

Et elle partit en courant.

Okay… Bon.

Et où était Derek en attendant, hein ?

Ça faisait cinq à dix bonnes minutes que Stiles attendait et nooon, monsieur ne se déplaçait pas pour les humains !

-Stiles, je les ai !

Peter le sauveur, Peter le magnifique, Peter le grand et le fantastique.

Peter qui lui tendait une boîte aussi.

Avec du papier moche dedans.

-Dé goua da Dampax ?

-Les p'tites fusées dont Tali' parlait ! Et c'est écrit que ça tient huit heures donc bon, on est sûr que ce sera bon !

Qu'il était chou.

Stiles déballa donc une fusée et l'observa.

Très, très spécial.

Il en prit deux et les mis délicatement dans son nez.

Il savait être doux quand il le fallait quand même !

En attendant il ressemblait à un morse.

Ou à Pumba.

Au choix.

* * *

Peter courait entre les rayons.

Il volait, même !

Que dis-je, il traversait les allées.

Enfin, ça c'est un peu logique. Mais bon.

Il devait se dépêcher, et il le savait !

La survie de son compagnon d'armes était en jeu.

Soit il lui livrait les fusées à temps, soit Derek arrivait, et ils étaient finis.

Capout. A plus. Niet, nada, QUE DALLE !

Et ça, c'était inconcevable.

Autant que de regarder des bébés phoques à la télé.

C'était laid, ces trucs-là. Brr.

A force de courir -et en un temps record aussi, fallait dire ce qu'il en était-, Peter arriva à destination.

Le rayon maudit. -musique dramatique-

Il parcouru les étagères du regard, cherchant en vain le Saint Graal.

Quand tout à coup !

Il le vit, à quelques pas des déodorants -information très pertinente-, attendant d'être délivré de sa prison obscure.

Pas qu'il faisait SI sombre que ça, mais vous avez compris.

Alors Peter s'approcha, tendit sa main, se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et…

Saisit la boîte.

Voilà, il pouvait repartir.

Il fit demi-tour et recommença à courir -si sa mère avait été là, elle l'aurait tiré par les oreilles- en direction de Stiles.

Il prit quelques raccourcis -après avoir fait le magasin en long, en large, et en travers, il avait pris des notes hein- et arriva pas loin de l'endroit où il l'avait laissé.

Quand tout à coup !

Vision. D'horreur.

Stiles était aux prises avec une… Dame ?

D'un certain âge -mais ça on s'en cogne un peu-, la vilaine lui criait dessus pour une obscure raison.

Et partit, sans aucune explication, dans des contrées obscures et inexplorées, laissant Stiles avachi comme un cachalot -en plus mince, bien sûr-

Et non, tout n'était pas obscur avec lui, merci bien ! Les commentaires, on les garde pour la fin.

Alors il prit son élan, rassembla tout son courage, et sprinta jusqu'à son ami, en hurlant qu'il avait le butin.

Le trésor.

Le Saaaint Graaal mes amis !

Il tendit la boîte à son compagnon, d'un geste cérémonieux, et attendit avec impatience sa réaction face à ce modeste présent.

Réaction totalement à l'opposé de ce qu'il attendait.

Au lieu de recevoir mille mercis, ainsi que des centaines de courbettes -méritées, soyons honnêtes-, Stiles lui avait fait l'affront de…

Faire son Derek.

Il avait haussé les sourcils, le bougre.

HAUSSÉ LES SOURCILS !

Trahison, disgrâââce. L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa faaace !

Aherm. Dans son humble bonté , il prit donc sur lui -pour cette fois-, et expliqua à ce malotru ce qu'il en était.

Et dans son immeeeense générosité, il lui avait ramené un paquet qui allait tenir longtemps, trèèès longtemps !

Huit heures, c'était pas de la gnognotte moi j'vous dis hein.

Alors il regarda Stiles s'enfoncer les fusées.

On aurait dit un morse.

Ou Pumba, pour rester dans la thématique du Roi Lion.

Et bon sang, où étaient Derek et Mélissa ?

* * *

Parfois, Derek se demandait vraiment pourquoi il était toujours en vie.

Il regrettait presque d'avoir survécu à l'incendie.

Tout était dans le presque.

Parce que soyons honnêtes, entre finir en marshmallow grillé ou gérer une horde de gamins, d'emmerdes aussi grosses que votre héritage et tout le touintouin, mais en étant en vie…

Y'avait pas photo.

Enfin bref.

Ces regrets étaient surtout arrivés dès sa rencontre avec Stiles. Et Scott.

Et la réapparition soudaine, mais pas la bienvenue, de Peter.

Mais le pire, le PIRE !

C'est que tout avait triplé en deux-trois jours.

Et pas seulement à cause des trois cités plus haut !

Naan, ç'aurait été trop simple sinon.

Mais aussi à cause de toute la smala qui s'était greffée aux deux acolytes, ainsi qu'à son oncle.

Il se retrouvait actuellement dans une merde profonde.

Ce qui était un peu ironique compte tenu de sa situation.

Laissez-moi vous résumer tout ça.

Lydia choisissait donc des gels douches pour tout le monde, les deux idiots du village – Stiles et Peter cette fois- s'étaient barrés et le reste s'ennuyait ferme.

Ils avaient pratiquement fini leurs courses, donc c'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient demander à Derek de dévaliser un peu plus le magasin.

Enfin techniquement si.

Mais ils ne le feraient pas.

Instinct de survie, m'voyez.

Donc ils s'emmerdaient profondément. Tous. Sauf Lydia.

Là où elle était, elle s'éclatait, la mioche.

On ouvre un gel douche par-ci, on ouvre un gel douche par-là.

On sent les deux, et on compare.

Et patati et patatra.

Et youpipi et ooh, viens là toi que je te sente.

Je suis pas loup-garou mais j'ai un odorat super développé moi aussi !

Mouai, on te croit.

Du coup, Mélissa, les gosses -sauf Stiles, Peter et Lydia- et lui n'avaient rien à faire.

A part attendre.

Mais attendre c'est pas très cool.

Et les enfants étant des enfants…

Ils ont décidé de faire des conneries.

Ca avait commencé doucement.

Erica s'était rapproché de l'étagère, avait pris un gel douche, l'avait ouvert et senti.

Puis ''''accidentellement'''' fait tomber.

Nyinhin. Pas convaincante hein.

Puis elle avait répété son manège.

Et quand Derek la réprimandait -sans l'attirail ''aiiiies confiaaaance, regaaarde mes yeuuux'' et les crocs dignes de Fruit Ninja, présence de caméras oblige-, elle lui avait souri.

Comme ça.

Genre, ''Je sais que je fais des bêtises et que toi t'aimes pas ça, donc j'en ferai encore plus''.

Qui qui allait se prendre une raclée à la maison ?

C'est eeeeelle.

Le souci -il y avait toujours un soucis- c'est que le fait que ce soit uniquement Erica était trop beau pour être vrai.

Isaac, le doux Isaac avec sa bouille d'ange, celui qu'on pensait plus sage que la Joconde, et plus silencieux que Le Cri, s'était approché de la lessive.

N'essayez pas de comprendre ce supermarché, les rayons sont étranges.

Et puis on est à Beacon Hills aussi, je vous rappelle.

Donc, Isaac s'approchait de la lessive, style ''Moiii ? Mais non voyons, je ne fais rien du touuut''.

Et il avait fait comme Erica.

Mais, de la lessive ça a trois fois plus de contenant -voir plus que trois fois mais bon- qu'un gel douche.

Donc y'en a rapidement eu partout.

Et là Derek grogna - parce que soyons honnêtes, c'était flagrant que c'était délibéré. Aussi flagrant que l'amour de… Stiles pour la bouffe. C'est dire !- et Mélissa se fâcha.

Mais Mélissa fâché c'est pas beau à voir !

Enfin. Elle reste belle, c'est Mél' quoi.

Mais elle fait peur.

Un croisement entre Cora et Derek.

En plus… Bouclé.

Bref donc, Mélissa s'était approchée des deux complices, et avait commencé à les gronder.

Calmement, y'avait du monde quand même.

Mais pas suffisamment pour que Jackson ne refasse pas la même bêtise.

Et vlan ! Une deuxième bouteille de lessive à terre.

Lydia, pas déconcentrée pour un sou, rajouta trois gels douches dans le panier.

7/9. Elle y arriverait.

Mélissa surveillait Isaac et Erica pendant que Derek s'occupait de Jackson.

Restait donc Scott, Allison et Boyd.

Et entre nous, on sait très bien qui entre les trois, est susceptible de faire une connerie, qui va suivre et qui va faire la Suisse.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Scott pris, non pas une, mais DEUX bouteilles de lessives, avec ses bras maigrichons, et les vida sur le sol.

Allison, plus modérée bien sûr, fit exactement la même chose.

Et Boyd ?

Bah pas si neutre finalement.

Il aimait la patinoire.

Il en avait une devant lui.

1+1=2, j'ai perdu personne, nous avons donc un Boyd qui fait de la patinoire dans un rayon de supermarché, coursé par un Derek en folie.

Qui avait donc lâché Jackson.

Qui refit la même bêtise.

Et Derek revint donc sur ses pas, suivi par Boyd qui s'amusait comme un fou, et ainsi de suite.

Mélissa était dépassée.

Et Lydia rajouta les deux gels douches manquant dans le caddie, et remarqua ENFIN tout ce qu'il se passait.

Pas comme si elle fit quelque chose pour arrêter ça, de toutes manières.

* * *

La sécurité finit par arriver.

Enfin. Ils sont un peu lents, si vous voulez mon avis.

De part et d'autres du rayon, six hommes en tout.

Trois à chaque entrée.

On se serait cru dans un film d'action chinois.

Mais, grande déception, ce ne fut pas le cas.

Derek avait fini par capituler.

Que c'était dur de se faire respecter sans le matos du grand méchant loup !

Alors si en plus il devait gérer 6 gosses infernaux, avec une mère qui n'arrivait pas à plus de résultats que lui…

Eh bah merde.

Clairement.

Merde.

La sécurité leur pria donc -avec gentillesse et diplomatie bien sûr- de les rejoindre au bout du couloir.

Derek partit donc avec Lydia, Jackson, Boyd et le caddie, et Mélissa prit le reste.

Ils passèrent à la caisse, payèrent le tout -et toutes les conneries avec- et furent littéralement expulsés du magasin.

Problème, il restait deux mioches à l'intérieur.

Ouai, parfois Derek regrettait de ne pas être mort brûlé vif.

Et surtout en ce moment.

* * *

Une petite traduction de ce que dit Stiles :

-Y'a Peter qui arrive pour me soigner, il arrive, vous pouvez partir.

-Nan mais, madame, partez, vous m'aidez pas là

-Une barbe? Mais j'ai pas parlé de barbe moi!

-Dereeekeeee, y'a une dame qui m'embêteeeeuuuuh.

-Quoi?

-Mais Peter c'est pas mon père! Et Derek c'est mon tuteur du moment, mes parents sont pas homosexuels! Et puis c'est vous qui devez partir, moi j'étais tranquille avant que vous veniez. Non mais!

-Bon madame, stop là.

-C'est quoi ça Tampax?

Voilà c:

J'espère que ça vous a pluuu :)

Bisous,

Dydy-Ramen


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes!

Oui, il y aura un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui (enfin, ça ne fait qu'un mois après tout).

Mais avant, je tenais à m'excuser de ce gros gros gros retard (parce que vous saveeez, la flemme, la page blanche, les contrôles... Non, je n'ai aucune excuse)

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire et sur ce, place à la lecture :3

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est à Jeff Davis

Merci à _**Skayt**_ la magnifique, la fantastique, la... Peteresque

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

Chapitre 9

Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'ils tournaient en rond.

Un très, très, très long bout de temps.

Et qui dit long bout de temps, dit impatience chez Stiles.

Bah ouai ! La patience c'est le mal, m'voyez.

Encore, Peter était calme -trop calme d'ailleurs. Il y a requin blanc sous roche-…

Mais son acolyte ?

Il bougeait dans tous les sens -et n'allez pas me dire que c'était parce qu'il marchait-.

Il parlait sans s'arrêter. Peut être disposait-il d'une pair de poumon en plus ?

Comme le… Le…

Comme le Stiles qu'il était.

Voilà.

-Oooh ! Peter regarde ! Des chips aux creveeeeettes ! C'est juste trop bon ces trucs là. Tu penses que si j'en prends beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup, on pourra les manger devant la téléééé ? Derek sera d'accord hein, hein, hein ? Ah mais Derek il est pas là, il nous a abandonnés… M'en fiche je les prends quand même, sourit-il.

Peter souffla. Genre beaucoup.

Comme… Pumba dans le Roi Lion. Sauf que lui ne pétait pas à longueur de journée, ne mangeait pas d'asticots, ne …

Passons.

-Stiles, Derek ne nous a pas abandonnés. Et dépose ces paquets de chips, j'aime pas ça moi.

-Derek nous a laisséééééés ! Et tut tut tutututututu ! Ne dis pas le contraire parce que toi aussi bien que moi tu vois pas Derek et donc du coup vu qu'on a fait touuuuuuuuut le magasin -sauf ici vu que c'est la première fois qu'on passe et que le couloir est pas fini- bah ça veut dire que Derek il est plus là donc qu'il nous a laissés tout seuls doooonc ! Qu'il nous a abandonnés !

…

Que répondre à ça ?

Bon, il manquait juste l'introduction et un chouïa plus d'arguments.

Mais sinon… Y'avait matière à faire un exposé sur le pourquoi-du-comment-Derek-nous-a-abandonnés.

Enfin… Pas le pourquoi, parce qu'ils ne savaient PAS pourquoi. Mais le comment !

Bah… C'était très simple en fait.

Il s'était barré.

Tout. Simplement.

-Attends… T'aimes pas les chips à la crevette ?

-Non, c'est dégueulasse -bon, ok c'est pas bon, on dit pas dégueulasse- et puis non, Der' ne nous a pas abandonnés !

-Mais comment on peut ne pas aimer les chips à la crevette ? Et je te dis que si !

-Y'a quoi que t'aimes pas ? Et je te dis que non, moi !

-Les fraises, c'est horrible. Buark. Et moi je te dis que si euuuh !

-Et pourquoi t'aimes pas les fraises ? C'est bon la fraise. Et laisse tomber, j'ai raison tu as tort.

-Bah parce que… Parce que j'aime pas, voilà ! Et puis non c'est moi qu'ai raison d'abord.

-Bah tu me demandes pas pourquoi j'aime pas les crevettes si toi tu peux pas me dire pourquoi t'aimes pas les fraises. Nah.

Bon…

Certes.

D'accoooord, Peter avait raison sur ce coup-là.

Mais seulement celui-là hein… Non mais.

Stiles reposa donc les sachets à leur place, et recommença à avancer.

-Moi je te dis qu'il nous a abandonnés.

C'est qu'il recommençait avec ça, le bougre !

-Et moi je te dis que non, rhololo…

-Mais tu m'écoutes jamaiiiiis ! J'AI raison, TU as tort !

Minute papillon.

Peter était un loup-garou non ?

-Pet'…

-Quoi encore?

-T'es un loup-garou non ?

-Bah ouai, tu veux que je sois quoi ? Une licorne ? Un cerbère ? T'en as d'autres des idioties ?

Okay, leçon apprise, on ne remettait pas en cause la lupinité de Peter.

Surtout quand on l'avait fait chier juste avant.

A retenir.

-Mais du coup, si t'es un loup-garou, tu sens les gens non ?

-Oui, je les entends aussi et je peux les manger. Autre chose, très cher ?

-Pourquoi tu essaies pas de sentir Derek et les autres ?

…

Oh.

OH !

C'était que pour une fois, son idée était pas idiote à celui-là !

-… Ouai, okay. Mais j'ai raison, je te dis.

Et Peter sentit.

C'était quand même assez drôle à voir, un Peter qui sentait.

Il avait le nez en l'air et plissé, la bouche ouverte, et secouait la tête dans tous les sens.

On aurait plus dit un chat qu'un loup.

Mais ça.. C'est un secret. Sauf si vous voulez mourir.

Alors Stiles patienta.

Calmement.

Enfin… Du calme relatif de Stiles.

Plus calme que tout à l'heure, mais moins calme que Peter.

De toutes les manières, plus calme que Peter quand il est calme…

C'est être mort.

Ou s'appeler Isaac.

Au choix.

De toutes les manières, Isaac et les autres ils comptaient pas.

Ils étaient surnaturels. D'abord.

Donc plus calme que Peter, c'était un mort, ou quelqu'un surnaturalisé.

Nah.

* * *

Les violettes étaient toujours bleues, les roses toujours blanches/jaunes/rouges/roses -et parfois bleues aussi-…

Bon, on va laisser tomber les roses.

Les violettes étaient toujours bleues, les jonquilles jaunes, et les marguerites blanches.

Les gamins, toujours des gamins.

Derek, toujours Derek et…

Mélissa, toujours Mélissa.

Or, Mélissa était une mère.

Eh oui, mon cher -ou ma chère- !

Qui dit mère dit… Instinct maternel !

Qui dit instinct maternel dit… Protection de l'enfant !

Or, mes amies -et amis- des enfants, elle en avait laissé deux.

Tous seuls.

Dans un magasin.

Sans personne à leurs côtés.

Vous comprenez un peu que Mélissa était…

En colère.

Et très inquiète.

En colère et inquiète.

Du cocktail Molotov, en gros.

Derek la regardait s'échiner contre le vigile depuis 5 bonnes minutes.

Elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire, la bougresse !

Elle causait même un scandale tellement énorme que certains clients avaient arrêté de pousser leur caddie et s'étaient rapprochés -les curieuuux- pour écouter ce qu'il se disait.

Et quand on comprenait que le vigile ne voulait pas qu'ils récupèrent deux gosses à l'intérieur…

Le dit-vigile se sentait extrêmement embarrassé.

-Écoutez monsieur, reprit Mélissa, je suis d'accord que ces enfants -elle pointa la troupe derrière elle- vous ont causé énormément de soucis en moins de cinq minutes. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous sur ce point.

-Heureusement madame, parce que sinon je douterais de votre santé mentale…

-TU-TU-TU ! Je n'ai pas fini. Je disais donc que je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, et que je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas les laisser rentrer. Mais vous trouvez ça juste que deux gosses restent à l'intérieur -et paniqués je parie – parce qu'on ne peut pas rentrer ?

-Madame, tenta le vigile, vous comprenez bien que…

-Vous ne pouvez pas TOUT SIMPLEMENT leur dire que nous les attendons dehors ? Le coupa Mélissa. Vous ne pouvez pas charger une caissière d'annoncer ça ? Vous avez des hauts parleurs, non ? Nous sommes au 21ème siècle monsieur, quel magasin n'a pas de hauts parleurs ?

-Mais madame, je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'ils rentrent entre temps, reprit le vigile.

-Excusez-moi monsieur. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes en tort dans cette situation.

Une vieille dame s'était approchée du groupe, avec un cabas dans une main et une canne dans l'autre.

Le cliché de la mamie.

Les enfants la dévisageaient en se demandant si elle leur offrirait du gâteau après.

C'était bon le gâteau.

Et le gâteau des mamies encore plus.

Elles devaient avoir un ingrédient magique.

Ou de la poussière de fée.

Si ça se trouve elles volaient Clochette tous les soirs pour faire des pâtisseries…

-Madame, ne vous mêlez pas de ça je vous prie… Tenta le gardien.

-Je me mêle de ce que je veux, jeune homme ! Et je suis désolée, mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser deux petits abandonnés dans un magasin. C'est totalement ridicule et inhumain !

Elle avait peut être raison, elle faisait peut être bien les gâteaux mais…

Bon sang ce que sa voix était horrible !

Elle était tellement aiguë que les chanteurs de la chorale d'à côté faisaient pâle figure.

-Madame, à quoi ressemble vos enfants ? Je vais aller les chercher puisque ce gros balourd ne veut pas faire son travail correctement. Les jeunes de nos jours…

-Eh bien… C'est très gentil madame, merci beaucoup. L'aîné s'appelle Peter, le plus jeune, Stiles. Ils ont huit ans tous les deux et… Stiles a des grains de beauté… Hum… Je pense que ça suffira, dites leur seulement que Mélissa les cherche, sourit la mère de Scott.

-Très bien, je reviens avec vos petits.

Elle se détourna de Mélissa et rentra dans le magasin.

Derek regarda le vigile qui puait la honte.

Il faisait moins le malin, d'un coup.

Peut être même se ferait-il virer, si Mélissa et lui portaient plainte.

Ce serait dommage.

Très très dommage.

Mouhahaha.

* * *

Stiles commençait à s'impatienter.

Ça faisait cinq bonnes minutes que Peter sentait et…

Rien.

-Pet', ils ont pas disparu comme ça ! C'est pas des fantômes non plus… Tu penses que les fantômes ont une odeur ? Si oui ça pourrait être la mort… Mais vu qu'ils sont morts mais vivant -pas des morts-vivants hein, toujours des fantômes- ils sentent aussi la vie ? Ça sent quoi la vie ? Le sang ?

-Le pamplemousse répondit Peter, l'air ailleurs.

-La vie sent le pamplemousse ? Mais c'est dégueuuu !

Qui aimait le pamplemousse, sérieux ?

Même avec du sucre, du miel ou n'importe quoi, ça restait acide ce truc…

En plus c'était moche.

D'abord.

-Du coup on fait quoi ? Reprit Stiles.

-Baaah… On peut pas sortir sans avoir payé, mais on peut pas sortir sans avoir d'argent et…

-Pour avoir de l'argent, le coupa Stiles, il faut sortir.

-Alors qu'on ne peut pas sortir sans avoir payé.

-Et interdiction de partir sans la teinture. Puis t'as utilisé des fusées, je te rappelle.

Les voilà dans de beaux draps, les bigorneaux.

Ils avaient le choix de partir sans teinture, et le choix de partir avec.

La seule différence serait le prix à payer à la caisse.

Bien sûr, ils avaient songé à partir sans payer les fusées…

Mais les caméras de surveillance avaient tout vu.

Et ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de faire coucou au papa de Stiles, non merci.

Il ne restait plus qu'à…

-On fait la tête de chien battu au gérant ! Sourit Peter.

Quel plan digne d'Indiana Jones !

Avec ça, c'était certain qu'ils s'en sortiraient tranquilles.

Et ce n'était même pas ironique en plus.

Vous avez vu la bouille de Peter ? Sérieusement ?

Et ne parlons même pas de celle de Stiles.

Deux bombes atomiques version miniature !

Que dis-je ?

Deux bombes NUCLÉAIRES miniatures, qui s'apprêtaient à refaire Hiroshima.

Ils se mirent donc en route, tranquillement.

Ils ne savaient pas du tout où ils allaient, d'ailleurs.

Ce qui était légèrement handicapant.

Au bout de la troisième allée -rayon céréales, s'il-vous-plaît -, Stiles s'arrêta.

-Pet', on va où en fait ?

-Bah… On va voir le manager, répondit-il.

Logique, logique.

-Oui mais c'est où le bureau du manager ?

-Bah là où le manager bosse.

Toujours aussi logique dites donc.

-Oui mais c'est où là où il bosse ?

-C'est son bureau, crétin.

-Mais il est oùùùù son bureau ? S'énerva Stiles.

Il y avait de quoi s'énerver, en même temps...

-Mais dans le magasin, t'es idiot ou tu fais exprès ?

-MAIS OÙ ÇA DANS LE MAGASIIIIIN ?

-Bah là où le manager est !

Stiles allait commettre un meurtre.

Rhalala… Huit ans et ça voulait déjà être criminel…

Et en plus, son père était le shérif, alors bon hein…

En même temps, on pouvait le comprendre.

Peter était casse-pieds quand il le voulait !

-Ouais, en fait tu sais juste pas où il est son bureau, avoue.

-Je t'ai déjà dit où il est, banane.

-Oui mais où précisément, idiot…

Oh.

Fallait le dire avant hein !

Il était pas voyant, lui !

-Eh baaaah…

-Eh bah tu sais pas ! Du couuuuup, on écoute mon génie légendaire et reconnu par tous et… On va voir à la caisse.

-Mouai… N'empêche c'ta faute aussi, t'avais qu'à préciser ta question. D'abord.

Et gnagnagna, toujours sa faute.

Il n'assumait jamais ses erreurs, celui-là.

Ils arrivèrent donc aux caisses et demandèrent gentiment -bien sûr- aux clients à passer devant eux.

Stiles était plus mal à l'aise qu'un phoque dans le désert.

Peter lui… Se sentait bien.

Il faisait juste sa tête de Chat Potté et puis hop !

Les portes s'ouvraient devant lui.

Il irait loin dans la vie, ce petit.

Ils étaient presque arrivés devant Nadine -merci l'excellente vue du loup-garou – quand Peter arrêta Stiles.

-Pourquoi on s'arrête ? T'as senti quelque chose ? T'as entendu quelque chose ? On va nous braquer ? Faut qu'on se mette à l'abri alors parce qu'imagine on se fait braquer, on va certainement nous prendre pour otages vu qu'on est des enfants ET qu'on est pas loin des caisses… Alors faudrait que tu me préviennes assez tôt pour que je puisse courir parce que ma forme physique n'est pas comme la tienne et que…

-Mais tais-toiiiiiiii, le coupa Peter. J'essaie d'entendre ce qu'elle dit là, la vieille.

-Quelle vieille ?

-A gauche.

Stiles tourna sa tête à gauche et se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds.

Bah oui, quand on est tout petit dans une foule, on peut pas faire autrement hein.

Pas que la queue du supermarché était une foule-foule mais c'était une foule quand même.

-Je vois pas de vieille.

-L'autre gauche, crétinx.

-Ahhhh mais faut préciser, toi aussi, ronchonna Stiles.

Il regarda donc dans l'autre gauche -merci Peter pour le détail – et vit enfin la vieille en question.

Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un…

Mais à qui ?

-Je sais ! S'écria Stiles. On dirait Mère-grand dans le Petit Chaperon Rouge !

-Mais bon sang tais-tooooiiiiii ! C'est déjà dur d'entendre à quelques mètres, avec des gens autour mais si tu t'y mets aussi !

-Roh, ça va… T'façons, t'as perdu ton temps à me crier dessus, elle a déjà finit de parler. Tu trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à Mère-grand avec ses lunettes ovales là ?

-Mère-grand n'avait ni canne, ni cabas, Stiles…

-Oui bah Mère-grand moderne alors, rhololo…

Peter ne releva pas -heureusement d'ailleurs- et prit la main de Stiles pour l'emmener vers la vieille.

Elle avait dit son nom à la caissière, elle devait bien savoir quelque chose.

Ou alors y'avait un autre Peter dans le magasin.

Au choix.

En espérant que ce ne soit pas un chihuahua.

Il avait horreur des chihuahuas.

- _ **Peter et Stiles sont attendus à la caisse numéro 12, je répète, Peter et Stiles sont attendus à la caisse numéro 12, merci.**_

-Hahaaaa ! Dit Peter. Je savais bien qu'elle allait nous être utile, Mère-grand !

-Oui bah te vante pas trop, c'est moi qui ai trouvé le surnom, d'abord.

-Mais tu m'as empêché d'entendre ce qu'elle disait, donc je peux le voler.

-Sauf que si tu avais entendu ç'aurait rien changé vu que la caissière aurait fait son annonce après.

-Oui mais…

-Tutut ! J'ai raison, tu as tort . Viens, Mère-grand nous attend.

-N'empêche je garde le surnom. Elle a un petit air de ressemblance…

-J'ai toujouuuurs raison, retiens ça !

-Pas toujours, non… Le pamplemousse c'est très bon.

-Tu déconnes là ! C'est acide et tout…

-Mais c'est bon pour la santé.

-Tu vas me dire que tu aimes les brocolis ? C'est bon pour la santé, pourtant.

-Ehh… Tais-toi et avance.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin -à coup de ''excusez-moi'', de ''pardon'' et de ''poussez-vous purée'' – jusqu'à la caisse 12.

Caisse qui était vide, car fermée.

Pauvre caissière, elle était censée être en pause…

Peter prit la parole, avec sa tête de chien battu, histoire de pouvoir faire passer les achats gratis.

-Bonjour Madame Vicky, je suis Peter et lui c'est Stiles.

-Ah, bonjour les garçons. Madame vous a appelés de la part d'une dénommée Mélissa, vous la connaissez ?

-Oui, c'est la mère de notre meilleur ami, on dort chez lui quelques temps, sourit le loup-garou.

C'est qu'il savait bien mentir, le bougre !

Il pouvait pas blairer Scott en plus.

Enfin si. Un peu.

Mais pas autant que Stiles quoi.

-Elle vous attend dehors les garçons, sourit Mère-grand.

-D'accord mais en fait on a un souci, c'est-à-dire qu'elle nous avait envoyés chercher de la teinture mais entre temps eh ben Stiles il est tombé du coup on a du ouvrir une boîte de fusées. Donc on a ça à payer mais on a pas d'argent pour…

-Une boîte de fusées ? C'est-à-dire ?

Stiles tendit sa petite main, plus craquant que jamais, et donna la boîte de ''fusées'' à la caissière.

Caissière qui voulait juste soit se fendre la poire en voyant les tampons, soit fondre comme un marshmallow devant leurs bouilles d'anges.

-Ah, ça mon lapin, dit-elle, ce ne sont pas des fusées mais des tampons.

-Oui bah bon, ça ressemble à des fusées, bougonna Peter.

Elle se foutait de lui, et en plus elle l'appelait mon lapin !

Mais elle avait cru quoi celle-là ?

Qu'il était son ami, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Non monsieur, non madame.

Personne n'appelait Peter ''mon lapin''.

Sauf sa mère. Mais elle était morte.

Ô joie !

-Bon alors, ce qu'on va faire, poursuivit Vicky, c'est qu'on va appeler Mélissa pour qu'elle vienne payer. Géraldine, vous voulez bien aller la prévenir s'il vous plaît ?

En plus du physique, elle avait un nom digne de Mère-grand !

Si c'était pas un signe, ça…

Le petit chaperon rouge existait !

-Ah, navrée Vicky mais le gros balourd à l'entrée ne veut pas la laisser rentrer, sinon elle serait venue elle même, vous comprenez…

-Oh ? Je vois. Sauf qu'ils ont déjà utilisé les tampons, il faut que quelqu'un paie…

-Et la teinture c'est pour ma grande sœur, ajouta Stiles. Elle sera fâchée si elle l'a pas…

-Bon, j'appelle le gérant, d'accord.

La caissière attrapa le téléphone et commença à composer le numéro, quand Mère-grand intervint.

-Laissez, Vicky, laissez. Je vais payer pour eux.

-Oooh, merci Madame Géraldiiiine ! S'écria Stiles.

Peter se contenta de faire un énorme sourire à la femme.

Sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Très long même.

Était-ce possible de faire un sourire à ce point démonstratif ?

A part quand on s'appelait Peter, cela allait de soi.

Vicky passa donc les articles en caisse, Géraldine paya, et les deux garçons sortirent enfin du supermarché.

Dès qu'il vit Mélissa, Stiles fonça sur elle comme un boulet de canon, et se crocheta autour de son bassin.

Il avait peut être des gènes de koala…

Peter se contenta de faire -encore- sa bouille de chien battu, et de tirer le bas du tee shirt de Derek pour qu'il se penche.

-Dis, tu me laisseras plus jamais tout seul dans un supermarché, hein ?

-Eh bien… Ce n'était pas prévu,non, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Après tout, depuis quand Peter se comportait avec lui comme avec son père ?

* * *

Alors? Vos impressions :3 ?

Bisous,

Dydy-Ramen


	11. NOTE

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous!

Ca fait... Un moment (un très long moment) que je ne suis pas passée ici *passe son doigt sur un meuble et grimace à cause de la poussière*...

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du très long retard. Et aussi du fait que je viens apporter une mauvaise nouvelle.

 **Je mets Capharnaüm en pause.**

Je dis pause mais comprenez abandon. Sachez juste que si l'envie m'en reprend un jour, il se pourrait qu'un chapitre apparaissent.

Je ne la supprime pas (pour le moment) à cause de ça.

Et à l'avenir si vous me voyez poster une fiction à chapitre, tapez-moi s'il vous plaît. Je ne les finit jamais xD

Bisous,

Dydy-Ramen


End file.
